Jamie autism
by Yanks302021
Summary: Jamie is single father raising a boy with autism. Share the experience and see what happens when he meets Eddie. I do not own blue bloods
1. Chapter 1

This story is very close to me and in honor of Autism awareness month.

Jamie flipped the light switch on stepping into his son's room with a smile. Four year old Thomas sat on his Thomas bed making whirling noises as he stared at the wall. "Hey buddy," Jamie greeted softly careful not to scare him. Thomas shifted moving his arms in a flapping motion continuing to him.

Jamie moved closer kneeling down in front of the bed in direct eye range of his son trying again. "Hi Thomas." Thomas grew still for a minute before going back to his song. "Look buddy it's time to get up." Jamie pointed to a child sized schedule hanging on keeping track of their daily activities.

Thomas jumped off the bed closing his thumb in a little fist giving it a shake. "Baba," he tried saying. "Potty," Jamie asked reaching for his hand. "Potty," Thomas repeated following his dad humming under his breath. "Help," Jamie prompted patiently waiting for Thomas to echoe before helping him.

After using the bathroom Jamie brought Thomas downstairs helping him into his seat. "Cereal or toast," Jamie asked hovering close. "Cereal or toast," Thomas repeated with a flap of his hands. Jamie leaned down modeling folding his hands on the table waiting until Thomas sat quiet to try again. "Show me what you want."

Thomas twisted around slipping off the chair crossing the room with Jamie right behind. Thomas stopped at the fridge reaching up to open it several times, until he grew frustrated and gave an angry yell. "What do you need," Jamie prompted immediately. "Open," Thomas looked up impatiently at his father.

With the fridge open Thomas picked his hand up making the sign for yogurt. "Good boy go sit I'll get you yogurt." With a smile Jamie reached down tickling Thomas' side rewarded with a big smile and small giggle.

Grabbing a strawberry yogurt Jamie brought it to the table setting it down on the place mat. "No no no," Thomas flailed his arms wildly reaching for the yogurt ready to knock it over but Jamie anticipated the beginning of a behavior and quickly took the yogurt.

"Use your words buddy do you want the other one,"Jamie sighed.

"Other one," Thomas repeated turning in his chair. Bringing the yogurt back Jamie put it in the fridge bringing the banana to the table. "What do you need?" As he asked Jamie revealed a curved blue spoon. Thomas picked his hand up trying to point at the utensil in Jamie's hand. Satisfied Jamie handed over the spoon watching Thomas drop spoonfuls of yogurt on the table managing to get a little in his mouth.

When breakfast finished Jamie cleaned Thomas off and carried him to the living room. Thomas wiggled free plopping on the floor in front of a spin toy with a mirror. The five year old laughed at his reflection as he banged the toy letting out small hums.

Jamie sat on the floor pulling Thomas on his lap pressing the top showing him how to use the toy. "No," Thomas yelled using his hand to stop the toy from spinning so he could look at himself in the mirror. "Thomas, look at me." Thomas hummed again continuing to play with the toy.

"Want to go to the park today it's nice out," Jamie looked out the window at the sunshine beaming in through the window. "Go out go out," Thomas echoed his attention on the toy. Jamie easily lifted Thomas up into his arms using the opportunity to tickle his stomach sending the boy into fits of giggles.

Jamie helped Thomas with his shoes before putting his own on heading to the park hand in hand. As they got closer Thomas pulled on Jamie's arms seeing the swings. "Wait," Jamie warned catching his arm before Thomas got to far.

Thomas squirmed using his hand to point to the swing. "That's better." Jamie brought him over putting him in the smaller swings giving a gentle push. Thomas squealed with delight flapping his arms excitedly while Jamie pushed him.

They stayed in the park for hours sliding down the smaller slide and running around the play area until Thomas stopped plopping in the sand yelling. Jamie knelt beside him ignoring onlookers watching taking a breath. "All done?"

Thomas wiped his hands together showing he was all done for today. Smiling Jamie picked him up carrying him out in his arms. Laying in his father's arms Thomas reached a hand up to Jamie's cheek using his other hand to blow a kiss.

By the time they got home Thomas laid breathing softly in Jamie's protective arms fast asleep. When they arrived home Jamie brought Thomas upstairs tucking the covers around him and leaned to kiss his head before going down to clean up.

Jamie picked opened the dish washer putting their breakfast dishes when the doorbell ran three times. Grumbling under his breath afraid it's wake Thomas Jamie hurried to see who was outside.

Danny gave his little brother a grin once Jamie opened the door. "Hey Danny what are you doing here?" Jamie moved aside to let his big brother in surprised to see him at such early hour. "I wanted to stop by and see how you and Thomas are doing." Danny waited for Jamie to close the door behind him to study him.

Jamie led him into the living room where he sat next to Danny on the couch. "We're okay you know he's doing a lot better." Jamie gave a shrug unsure how to answer the question when they didn't have a choice. He couldn't see going on without Thomas by his side.

"Have you heard from Sydney since she left?"

The cringe in Jamie's posture told Danny his brother's ex fiancé was still a touchy subject. "No but she's the one missing out on getting to know Thomas he's amazing Danny such a sweet little boy. "

"You know I admire you Jamie for raising Thomas by yourself, you've done good with him."

Again Jamie shrugged seeing no other option but do everything in his power to do the best for his son. Even after Thomas was diagnosed Jamie talked to every doctor, asked questioned and searched for the best strategies to raise his boy.

"I don't see any other option Danny I can't not be around him." Jamie's eyes twinkled reflecting the love for his son.

It wasn't easy for Jamie after Sydney text him saying she couldn't deal and was leaving. There were many nights Jamie woke up in choking sobs calling for her. Danny, Erin and Frank took turns staying with Jamie to help him through the abandonment but it was Thomas climbing into bed with Jamie that helped the most.

"Just so you know if you need anything don't hesitate to call I mean it kid. Dad, Erin, pops and I we all want to help. You seem to be doing good on your own though but your not alone in this."

Jamie gave his brother a genuine smile appreciative to know his family would be there if they need. As long as he and Thomas had each other they'd be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"hey Reagan how's it going?"

Jamie gave his Sgt a grin brushing past to his locker before opening it. "Hey Sgt everything's good you know Thomas is getting big."

Renzulli tied his shoes then sat up watching Jamie change into his uniform. "How are you doing kid honest?" Jamie adjusted his collar looking in the mirror to make sure his uniform was neat. "I'm fine Sgt I have my boy so I'm good." Jamie put his gun in the utility belt closing his locker.

Renzulli gave Jamie a quick eye leading out towards the RMP sure things weren't as good as he claimed. "Renzulli my office." Giving Jamie a quick glance telling him to meet outside Renzulli joined his CO quickly.

Jamie headed outside standing by the car waiting for Renzulli so they could start tour. "Hey you Reagan?" Jamie looked up at the unfamiliar female voice surprised to a young looking blond at five foot three with blond hair pinned back walking towards him.

"Hey Eddie Janko Sgt says we're riding together."

Jamie eyed the blind looking her up and down thinking this was a joke and this young woman who looked like she was eleven was in on it. "Something wrong," Eddie asked with an amused smile.

"No cool uh let's go." Jamie went around to the driver's side getting in still dazed at his new partner.

The radio stayed pretty quiet allowing them to get to know each other. Towards the end of shift central called in for a robbery in progress. "Hey keep behind me okay." Jamie said as they got out approaching the store. Eddie moved behind him nodding holding her gun out.

"Police give it up."

The kid fired a single shot in response taking off down the street with his friend in tow. "Damn hey police stop," Jamie ordered authoritatively chasing after them. Eddie followed in the street squaring up as a perp tried to cut across them, colliding into him.

"Cuff him and call it in." While Eddie read his rights and cuffed him Jamie chased down the second perp bringing him back. "Good job you got your first collar let's go." Jamie pushed his perp back towards the car.

Jamie gave both their names to give her a collar. "Congrats on your first collar," Jamie smiled meeting her eyes lost in sudden realization how pretty she was. "Thanks," Eddie accepted the handshake batting her long eyelashes at him purposely. He also had a baby face and although being the Commissioner's son was more down to earth then she thought.

Jamie's cell rang interrupting their short conversation receiving a groan from the older officer. "Excuse me Jamie Reagan." He turned into the small pantry pretending he was making a cup of coffee before they headed back on the street while he talked.

"Hey Jamie."

Sydney, even after all these years Jamie recognized the voice of his former fiancé. "What do you want Sydney I'm on duty." Jamie poured a cup of black coffee into one of the cups reaching for sugar despite his heart staring to race.

"I'm in New York on a major case and I wanted to see you and Thomas before I left."

Jamie slammed the sugar down his anger boiling over at the mention of their son's name, the son she left over a year ago. "Hey you had a chance to see him every day but you left us so why all of a sudden do you want to see him?"

"Jamie he's my son too I just couldn't handle it but that doesn't mean I don't love him and won't want to see him. We raised him together for three years Jamie both of us not just you."

Jamie let in a sharp breath forgetting for a second where he was as his Reagan temper started to show. His hand wiped the counter meaning to pound it with a closed fist instead knocking the small amount of coffee he managed to pour. "Bullshit Syd it was easy raising him as an infant and toddler but once he was diagnosed with autism and things got hard you ran. You abandoned him and you abandoned me now that I've been raising him alone you want to see him. Try sticking around otherwise don't go near my son."

With that Jamie ended the call standing over the counter now soaked with spilling coffee. "Uh you okay?" Eddie stepped in cautiously watching him ball his fists. "Fine thanks our shift is over anyway good job today."

Jamie wiped up the counter while Eddie went to change going to do the same already running late picking up Thomas. When he finally arrived at the school Thomas sat on a chair with his teacher flapping his arms anxiously not understanding why he couldn't go home.

"I am so sorry got stuck at work processing an arrest." Jamie reached for Thomas' hand but Thomas jumped up on his own babbling while flapping his arms and stomping a foot. "Hey use words Thomas what's wrong."

Thomas had followed Jamie through the double doors onto the sidewalk but he continued stomping his feet. "Wait tell me what's wrong use your words."

Thomas raised a hand to Jamie frustrated he didn't know to express how sad he felt when Jamie didn't come pick him up on time. Luckily Jamie anticipated it able to catch it before Thomas could hit.

"Put your hand down you know not to hit," Jamie snapped firmly. With two hands Jamie lifted Thomas into his car seat making sure to buckle him in before driving off. Thomas sat quietly humming to himself and when Jamie checked on him in the mirror he saw the sad look in his son's eyes.

Sighing Jamie pulled into the house taking a breath calming himself down before he got Thomas out bringing him inside. "Hey I'm sorry I got mad buddy I didn't mean to snap at you. It's been a really long day and a lot is going on I don't know.."

Jamie collapsed on the couch putting his hands over his face gently massaging the stress away. Thomas hummed climbing into his father's lap cuddling against him. Smiling through tears Jamie wrapped his arms around Thomas giving him a hug.

Thomas looked up not making direct eye contact placing one hand over his heart then reaching the same hand up to Jamie's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Some time passed after Sydney called never reaching out to then after that. Life went back to usual Jamie and Eddie cruising the beat together getting closer every day.

Jamie woke early going to the kitchen for coffee before waking Thomas up for school. "Hey buddy it's time to get up."

Thomas opened his eyes slowly long enough to reach for his teddy bear sliding under the covers again. "Cmon it's time for school, what song do you want to sing?" Jamie sat on the edge of his son's bed rubbing his back gently the only way to wake him up.

"No no no no," Thomas wailed reaching a closed fist to rub his sleepy eyes. "Okay let me see buddy."he pulled the covers back touching Thomas' head with his lips frowning at the warmth. "Go back to bed daddy will bring up juice."

Closing his eyes Thomas fell asleep quickly while Jamie went to the kitchen for juice and his cell. Flipping the electronic open Jamie called Thomas' school letting them know he wasn't going in, then his job to take a personal.

After finishing his phone calls Jamie brought the juice upstairs leaving it in Thomas' favorite silly cup on the bedside table. Smiling at his sleeping son Jamie kissed his head leaving the door open in case Thomas needed him using the time to get chores done around the house.

Thomas spent the day napping only leaving his room to use the bathroom and eat. Jamie managed to clean upstairs walking down the steps checking on the time to see if he should start dinner.

The ringing bell startled Jamie not expecting any visitors. Feeling his body stiffen Jamie reached for his gun going to the door. With his gun pressed tightly in his hand Jamie peeked through the hole sighing seeing Eddie outside.

Jamie replaced his gun in the holster and unlocked the door before she rang the bell again and woke Thomas. "Hey what are you doing here?" Jamie stepped aside blinking trying to remember if he gave Eddie his address.

"Hey heard you called out just came by to see if everything was okay. Was it something I said yesterday?"

Jamie laughed appreciating her checking in but couldn't help look upstairs nervously. He'd never dated after Sydney left and wasn't sure how to introduce Thomas to another woman. If he did start dating the woman would have to accept Thomas.

"Yea I'm fine just something came up."

A soft hum filled the hallway turning their attention to the top of the steps. Thomas slowly walked down each step immediately going to Jamie hiding behind him. "Hey ou should be sleeping," Jamie said with a smile lifting Thomas up.

"I didn't know you had a son Reagan he looks just like you." Eddie smiled at Thomas, turning to Jamie confused when Thomas didn't look at her. "Yea thanks he's 6 um he has autism probably won't look at you directly yet."

Touching Thomas' hand gently to get his attention Jamie pointed to Eddie prompting him to say hi. Thomas turned looking past her giving a small wave receiving a kiss on his head from Jamie.

Eddie smiled quietly watching in admiration the way Jamie held his son close obviously adoring the boy. "Your wife must love your so hands on with him," Eddie finally commented with a smile.

Jamie's smile fades into a sad frown avoiding making eye contact with her. "I'm not married his mom couldn't deal so she left so It's been just us for almost two years."

"I'm sorry Reagan." Eddie shifted her body uncomfortably at the awkward silence. "So I should go just wanted to make sure you were good. I guess I'll see you at work."

Thomas spun his body around letting out a low hum as he squirmed to get out of his father's grasp. Jamie set him down on the floor allowing him to walk around. Thomas spun in a circle flapping his arms up and down quickly continuing to hum.

Eddie watched in confusion looking up to Jamie for clarification what was going on. "He does that sometimes it's a sign of autism. I remember when he was diagnosed."

 _Jamie held Thomas on his lap keeping him entertained while they wait for the doctor. Their baby boy stopped talking and making eye contact or smile and spent his days staring at the wall humming. Despite their best efforts to get his attention nothing Jamie or Sydney did could break him out of this new a month of this pattern Jamie made an appointment with the doctor._

 _Sydney freaked out at the new behavior refusing to stay alone with Thomas until they figured out what was wrong with him._

 _"Reagan."_

 _Jamie and Sydney stood, Jamie collecting Thomas in his arms. "I'm Doctor Flores please follow me. I understand you have a concern about your son."_

" _Yea he's turning three and he stopped making eye contact, stopped talking and just hums and flaps his arms."_

 _Following the doctor Jamie set Thomas on the table staying beside him while the doctor ran some tests. "I want to refer you to a psychologist for other tests but from what I've seen and heard I would say Thomas has autism."_

"We did a series of tests saw all kinds of specialists and they confirmed Thomas has autism. I looked up autism online, took out books and did all kinds of research. They gave him an IEP to plan goals for him and I looked up every therapy for him. Sydney she stuck around a bit but it was to much for her so she left."

Jamie paused a minute reflecting back on that day remembering like it was yesterday. "Seeing my boy's face Id do anything for him."

Eddie smiled listening to him with a growing sense of admiration for advocating and raising Thomas on his own. As they talked Thomas stopped spinning, walked over to Eddie and plopped down by her feet. She looked down at him with a smile unsure if trying to touch him would upset him.

Thomas hummed rocking his body lifting his arms to be picked up. Smiling at him Eddie leaned over lifting the little boy while Jamie went to answer the door "What are you doing here Sydney?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Sydney put her hands on her hips, staring past Jamie towards the unknown woman holding Thomas glaring with narrow eyes. "Who is that?" she spat giving Eddie evil eyes.

Jamie turned looking at Eddie with a reassuring nod for her to join them. "This is my partner Eddie Janko, Eddie this is my ex-wife Thomas' mom Sydney." Face to face with the woman that left her own child, Eddie forced a smile trying to cordial. "Nice to meet you."

Sydney continued glaring ignoring Eddie's outstretched hand. "Thomas, come to Mommy," she said moving in to take Thomas before Jamie could block her. Thomas tightened his grip around Eddie's neck crying "Noooo!"

"He doesn't want you because you haven't been around, just leave him alone." Jamie turned back in time to see Thomas kicking his feet in a tantrum, he hurriedly took him from Eddie before she got hurt. All attention turned to the crying boy flailing his arms frustrated at being pulled out of Eddie's arms.

Sighing tiredly Jamie moved in time to avoid getting punched then waited until the tantrum ended so he wouldn't give Thomas attention though it broke his heart seeing his boy like this. Thomas lay on his back kicking his legs at anything close enough while banging his hands on the floor trying to get in arm's length of something to knock it over.

Eddie stood in the doorway watching the sweet little boy she was just holding lashing out over trying to be held by his own mother, while imaging how disconcerting it was for Jamie to watch his son in pain unable to do anything

With both their attention on Thomas, Sydney gave a huff, turned around and stormed out the door. Jamie met Eddie's eyes apologetic and tired at not being able to anticipate the tantrum. "Does this happen a lot?" Eddie asked softly.

"Sometimes he gets frustrated easily when he can't tell us what he's feeling. He was fine with you she should have known better than to just take him."

"Not for nothing Reagan I was about ready to arrest her I don't know for what but I'd figure it out when we got to the station." Jamie couldn't hide a smile amazed at how wonderful Eddie accepted Thomas although taken back by the tantrum.

As Thomas grew tired he lay still staring up at the ceiling. "Sorry about that Thomas are you done? Use your words," Jamie prompted firmly.

"All done," Thomas repeated from his stretched out position relaxing after exerting all that energy. Jamie signaled for Eddie to come in taking her to the couch giving Thomas alone time. "Thanks for sticking around that must have looked odd, not many people understand what melts down are like for kids like Thomas."

Eddie offered him a soft smile seeing the tiredness in Jamie's face exasperated by the dark circles under his eyes. "Hey we're friends and partners of course I'd stick around." With a teasing smirk Eddie bumped her shoulder into Jamie's and batted her long eyelashes at him.

Forgetting for a brief moment Thomas was in the room still Jamie locked eyes with Eddie only now realizing how big and beautifully blue her eyes were. In that moment it was only them as Jamie's hand brushed over Eddie's fingers testing carefully. Their fingers interlocked leaning closer for a soft gentle kiss.

Jamie pulled away immediately realizing what he'd started knowing partners couldn't get romantically involved but he couldn't resist. Taking a deep breath keeping his eyes locked Jamie leaned in again this time more passionate.

The second kiss lasted just a few seconds before Jamie and Eddie pulled away staring at each other briefly. "I uh should go make dinner you could stay if you want, I'm sure Thomas would like that."

"just Thomas? You know I don't resist food Reagan."

Patting her thigh with a laugh, thigh Jamie stood going to the kitchen starting dinner for him. While Jamie cooked Eddie looked around the living room impressed starting to get up so she could offer help, blocked by Thomas reaching his hands up.

"hey you want to lift buddy? Are you feeling better?"

"Up up," Thomas repeated waiting impatiently until she picked him back up setting him on her lap. Eddie watched as he settled against her a low hum sung under his breath content and safe. At first Eddie hesitated, not wanting to set him off again so she slowly wrapped her around his arms singing a Serbian tune her mom taught her as a child softly.

When Jamie returned from preparing dinner he paused smiling big seeing Thomas laying in Eddie's arms while Eddie sang to him softly. She looked up continuing to sing in a soft even voice.

Jamie sat next to her on the couch to listen and watch amazed Thomas sat perfectly still for her. Wrapping an arm around Eddie's shoulder Jamie played with her hair while she finished. Soon as Eddie finished Thomas looked up to her tapping his fingers together for more.

"Good job saying more Thomas. Maybe Eddie will read you a story after dinner," Jamie praised with a ruffle of his son's hair, looking to Eddie for help. She knew there was no way to say no when Thomas looked at her with big pleading blue eyes.

They ate dinner and while Jamie cleaned Eddie returned to the living room couch for a story. halfway through Green Eggs and Ham Thomas' breathing evened softly as he fell asleep on Eddie. Eddie out the book down looking around trying to figure out what to do, afraid if she moved he'd wake up.

"Uh Jamie little help here."

Jamie came in laughing at Eddie's confused expression as she was stuck with the sleeping boy on her lap. "I got him thanks. " Lifting Thomas into his arms carefully so not to wake him, Jamie brought him upstairs to his room.

While she waited Eddie searched the living room realizing she could get used to this, being with him and Thomas If she and Jamie weren't partners. Unfortunately they were not only partners but Jamie was her training officer.

Sighing, Eddie grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch walking out without saying goodbye. She wished things could be different but right now this is how it had to be.

Jamie came downstairs ten minutes later waiting until Thomas fell asleep before leaving. As he came off the bottom step into the living room Jamie started to offer coffee until he realized Eddie was gone.

"Eddie," Jamie asked with a quick scan of the room thinking she was looking at pictures he had on the wall.

After only hearing silence in response Jamie sat on the couch sighing sadly. Jamie picked up his phone from the table typing a message hey Eddie, just wondering if everything is okay you left so quickly.

To pass time Jamie turned the tv on flipping through channels while he waited for Eddie to text back. Just as the clock struck nine Jamie sighed and turned the tv off.

Jamie checked his phone one more time, the electronic silent and got up to make his way up to his bedroom figuring she wasn't calling anymore. Changing quick Jamie slipped under the covers of his cold bed and pulled them around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thomas hummed a song to himself walking from the kitchen to the living room and back, stopping by the hallway to look around. After doing this several times Jamie got up observe his son, watching Thomas plop down in the hallway. The little boy hummed louder, his arm flapping around agitated.

"What's wrong buddy, use your words, what do you want?"

Instead of answering Thomas stood walking to the door pointing with a little finger. "You want to go out? Use your words," Jamie guessed confused what his son was trying to tell him.

"No no no no," Thomas stomped his foot frustrated he wasn't able to let Jamie know what he wanted. Going back to humming Thomas spun around going back in the direction he came from with Jamie close behind.

Walking purposefully, Thomas returned back to the kitchen where Jamie left his police bag plopping down by the bag. Thomas reached over struggling to get the zipper open, slamming his hand against the bag when he couldn't.

Jamie knelt down by his son helping him, curious to what Thomas wanted in his gym bag. With the bag open Thomas moved Jamie's street clothes aside until he got to the bottom. With a little grasp, Thomas pulled out a picture turning to hand it to Jamie.

Frowning Jamie turned the picture surprised to see he and Eddie smiling on her first day just outside the precinct. "Is this what you want?" You want to see Eddie?"

Thomas climbed on Jamie's lap taking the picture from Jamie holding it with a soft hum. Smiling, Jamie pulled his cell out calling Eddie inviting her over while Thomas sat on the floor refusing to let go of the picture.

Eddie rang the bell two hours later smiling when Jamie opened the door. "I know you missed me Reagan." Jamie laughed at her stepping aside so she could come in and he could close the door.

"You wish Janko, actually Thomas wants to see you. He pulled your picture out of my bag and hasn't let go."

Jamie brought Eddie through the living room to the kitchen where Thomas remained on the floor clutching the picture in his hand humming. "Hey buddy, look whose here."

When Thomas didn't turn to look, Eddie smiled stepping forward. "Hey handsome." Thomas looked back dropping the picture as he got to his feet going to her with his arms up. Smiling, Eddie leaned down to pick Thomas up for a hug.

"Hey buddy! How's it going?"

Thomas hummed happily in Eddie's arms, resting his head on her chest. Eddie smiled, finding the little boy adorable tickling his stomach. Jamie stepped forward ready for a meltdown, instead finding Thomas laughing hysterically.

Jamie froze listening to his son's laughter amazed Thomas even let Eddie pick him up let alone tickle him. "Wow he's very picky who he lets pick him up. It even took his teacher time to get close enough for him to let touch him."

"Hey, I told you I was a catch."

Their eyes met briefly as Jamie moved in closer eyes twinkling as he watched Eddie with his son. They didn't say a word, neither one noticing Thomas watching them. Thomas lay against Eddie perfectly still positioning himself so he could look up.

"Hey Reagan about the other day I'm sorry I walked out. Thing is we're still partners and the department guidelines say partners can't date or be romantically involved you know that. I'm not even a year on the job and your my training officer on top of that."

"I know Eddie, just spending so much time with you seeing how good you are with Thomas, and how much he likes you. At the same time I don't want to complicate the friendship we have now." Jamie sighed conflicted over his feelings and not wanting to jeopardize the relationship he and Eddie has.

Still holding Thomas on her lap their eyes locked on each other Eddie nodding feeling the same way, just as conflicted. Spending so much time with them deepened her feelings towards Jamie and of course how much she cared about Thomas.

"Well my probation is almost up so when it is we can see where we are but for right now maybe it's better we're just friends. We can keep getting to know each other."

"Sounds good but uh you still have some time before probation is up rookie" Jamie ran a hand down Thomas' arm sighing lifting him out of Eddie's reach. "Uh Thomas usually takes a nap now but your welcome to hang out I'll be right down. Thomas blow Eddie a kiss."

Thomas sleepily turned back placing a hand on his lips and moving his hand out to her blowing her a kiss. "De," Thomas called with a wave of his hand as Jamie brought him upstairs.

Jamie brought him upstairs to his room laying him down on the bed. Tucking the covers around him Jamie leaned down kissing his forehead.

"Get some rest buddy I love you." Jamie ran a hand through Thomas' blond hair the way Mary did with her kids when they were upset or tired. While Thomas was falling asleep Jamie sat with him letting his feelings out.

"I don't know what to do buddy, I really like her and I know you do too. She's amazing, sweet, pretty but we're partners. I don't want to lose her as a friend and I'm afraid that'll happen if we start dating." When Jamie looked down for an answer finding Thomas fast asleep.

Downstairs Eddie waited on the couch for Jamie to return startled hearing the monitor cackle allowing Jamie's voice in the room. She sighed hearing Jamie having a conversation with his son. She liked him too but it would be better for all of them this way.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

"Police, stop."

Jamie grumbled taking off after the perp down a side street in Manhattan with Eddie just a few feet behind him. "Hey, stop right there," Jamie tried again through huffs trying to steady his breath. The perp jumped a fence disappearing around a corner hoping to hide from the two cops trailing him.

Jamie's footsteps quietly approached, gun in hand turning to the corner ready to fire if needed. He was greeted with pain shooting through his head as the world around him fell dizzy and collapsed to the ground as a pipe connected with his head.

Eddie rounded the corner stepping back avoiding the pipe firing her gun into the twice wide eyed at her partner on the floor. Forcing herself to finish the job before checking on her partner stepped around Jamie worry evident in her blue eyes as she roughly rolled the perp over slapping the cuffs on him.

"You shot me I need an ambulance," The perp cried wincing as he was rolled onto his stomach by the female officer.

"You hit my partner with a pipe you're lucky I didn't kill you now shut up."

Eddie got up pointing to the second unit who just arrived allowing them to handle the perp while she checked on Jamie. Kneeling beside him Eddie put a gentle hand on Jamie's shoulder, looking him over while careful not to move him. "Reagan can you hear me? Damnit someone call a bus we have a 10-13."

Keeping her voice steady Eddie observed his blond hair turning shades of red from the pipe blow to his head. "Hang on Reagan we got an ambulance on the way just hang on okay," Eddie tried assuring softly thinking of Thomas while they waited, worrying how he would react with Jamie getting hurt.

The ambulance arrived five minutes later, rushing over to the fallen cop. "He's got a blow to the head from a pipe he's bleeding bad okay you need to help him," Eddie demanded quickly following them into the ambulance. As much as she tried staying out of the way giving the two medics enough room to work on Jamie, Eddie couldn't resist once in a while trying to lean forward and gently touch Jamie's shoulder.

The younger medic at one point looked over at her curious as to the relationship between them; having a friend who is also an officer knowing partners weren't allowed to date. "You two an item or something you seem close than usual partners."

Eddie responded with a narrowed eye glare at him keeping her hand on Jamie's shoulder letting him know she was there. "He's my training officer and partner I've only been on the job a few months so why don't you worry less about our relationship and start doing your job?"

Neither medic said a word to her as they pulled into the hospital lot greeted by a team of doctors who wheeled Jamie inside. Eddie followed closely behind stopping just inside the waiting room doors sighing. She paced the room wanting to be there when the doctors came out with an update.

Shortly after doctors disappeared behind closed doors to help Jamie, Frank appeared in his large form a mountain of a man with a powerful presence. Today was different, not only was one of his officers injured, the officer was also his son. Right behind him Danny scanned the room immediately hoping a doctor was waiting to let them know his brother was okay.

Looking up briefly Eddie snapped back into training saluting the Commissioner respectfully. "Sir, I'm really sorry I was behind him on his assistance and the perp I didn't even see him had a pipe he hit Officer Reagan."

Frank raised a hand to stop her, his eyes deep with worry for his youngest son being treated by doctors. "It is not on you at all you were following the order of your superior officer. The blame is on the perp who swung a pipe at a cop and they will pay for this. "

The clock turned slowly taking doctors nearly an hour to come out looking for the family of Officer Reagan spotting the Commissioner immediately. "Commissioner, your officer is alive he took a hard blow to the head which caused a severe concussion. We're keeping him for observation for at least four days minimum to make sure there's no brain damage. We put him on pain medication so he's going to be groggy its better if he sleeps. "

As the doctor went to lead them to Jamie's room, Eddie hung back hesitating with his family there feeling they should see them first. Danny turned back nodding for his dad to go ahead looking the young woman over once.

"What's going on kid? You saved my brother's life I couldn't repay you for that."

Eddie shook his head in disagreement avoiding eye contact with the Detective she knew to be Jamie's older brother. "No I should have been able to get him out of harm's way that's what partners do and I wasn't able to have his back."

Smiling slightly Danny moved closer looking to catch her downcast blue eyes. "Hey there was nothing you could do okay? He gave you an order to hang back as a superior officer so you had to listen. You got to him quick and stayed with him. You did everything right and Jamie will be really disappointed if you see him."

Eddie finally looked up offering a small smile nodding following the Detective back awkwardly hanging back as Danny went to his brother's side reaching for his hand. "Hey didn't Harvard teach you anything you're supposed to duck when someone swings at you."

"I forgot to duck," Jamie croaked. "Hey we're glad you're okay kid Erin is picking up Thomas she said she'll take him until you're fully healed."

While they talked Eddie was able to study the aftermath of his injury. His head was heavily bandaged to allow the wound time to heal without risking infection. As Frank and Danny carried on a conversation, Jamie's eyes floated towards each person but there was a faraway look to his blue eyes.

Frank looked up noticing his son's partner hanging back shyly so the family could visit first. With a gentle smile Frank stood straight up clearing his throat. "Danny why don't we go into the waiting room so these two can talk." Danny caught his father's eye quickly catching on Jamie probably wanted to thank Eddie without them there. Giving his brother a soft pat on the arm Danny smiled at Eddie and followed his father out.

Alone in the room Eddie turned to Jamie taking a deep breath making small strides closer to the bed. Once she was close enough Jamie reached out his hand giving hers a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for having my back today."

"I should have stopped him sooner Jamie you wouldn't have gotten hurt …."

"Stop Eddie there was nothing you could have done to stop him so don't blame yourself. I'm glad you're here now with me." Eddie sat on the bed guilty she allowed her partner to get hurt on the job. Seeing him on the ground bleeding from the head made Eddie realize how much deeper her feelings ran for Jamie.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

After spending time with Jamie, Eddie went to the waiting room ready to let the family visit. She was surprised to see Jamie's sister Erin holding Thomas' hand as the boy squirmed away from his aunt.

"I tried dad if someone can help me I don't know what to do with him," Erin said her face frazzled. Thomas pulled out of her grasp taking off, scooped up by Danny.

Hanging off his uncle's arms Thomas looked up squirming again spotting Eddie. When Danny continued holding him Thomas cried with a kick of his legs pointing with a finger. Danny turned to see what he was pointing at putting Thomas down.

Free from everyone's grasp Thomas' little legs carried him to Eddie, his little arms immediately lifting up. "Up up Dee," he said. With a smile Eddie scooped Thomas up tickling him sending the little boy into a fit of giggles.

"That's amazing how's he letting you hold him," Erin stared surprised.

Before Eddie could respond the loudspeaker cackled paging a doctor for assistance. Nurse's walked by wheeling a cart of medicine talking loud and patient's voices calling for help echoed the hallway.

Thomas put his hands over his ears burying his head in Eddie's shirt starting to cry at all the sensory at once. "Noooooo," he wailed at the top of his lungs turning several nurse's attention towards them.

"I'm going to take him outside I think the speaker scared him," Eddie told them while holding Thomas close to her even as he struggled in a sensory overload.

Danny followed in case she needed help surprised at taking on the task even Erin couldn't handle. He was curious if there was something she wasn't telling them. With an eyebrow raised Danny walked to the outside waiting area with her.

Eddie stayed in the shade afraid the sun might be to much taking a seat on the bench holding Thomas the way she saw Jamie holding him.

A woman walking by glared at the screaming boy flashing a look at Eddie. "You need to take care of your son."

"He got scared not that it's your business so why don't you keep walking or I'll cuff you for harassment back up," Eddie snapped defensively before turning her attention to the little boy in her arms.

Eddie rocked Thomas singing a song softly until he Thomas finally got still in her arms. Danny looked up raising an eyebrow at her surprised at how good she was with his nephew. "Something your not telling us?"

With Thomas now settling down his cries turned into soft hums as he lay in Eddie's arms resting. "If you want I can stay with him at the house with one of you guys. I like him a lot Detective."

"You like him or my brother?"

Eddie blushed slightly suddenly engrossed comforting Thomas giving Danny his answer. She watched Thomas settle on her lap calm after being scared by the loud noise.

They walked back in together with Eddie carrying Thomas stopping a bit away from the Reagans. Danny made a beeline for his dad whispering under his breath receiving a nod back.

Frank nodded one more time causally approaching Eddie with his hands shoved deep in his coat pockets. "Danny told me you volunteered to stay with Thomas, that's really generous Officer Janko. As we don't know you well yet I hope your okay with my tagging along."

"Of course sir I understand."

Frank led Eddie to his awaiting car which will drive them back to Jamie's house. Thomas squirmed in Eddie's lap trying to see out the window impatiently tapping the glass. Before Frank could respond Eddie pulled Thomas down prompting him the way she's seen Jamie teaching him. "Use your words."

"Open." At the request Eddie slid over with him for a better view unaware of her boss watching in silent awe.

Arriving at Jamie's house a half hour later, Frank disappeared into the kitchen to make a quick dinner while Eddie kept Thomas entertained. As it grew later Thomas' energy slowly decreased making him irritable.

While they played cars, Thomas picked up a police car throwing it at the couch where Jamie usually resides. "Thomas we don't throw we play nice. Go pick up the car."

"Noooo," Thomas wailed flailing his arms and legs narrowly missing hitting Eddie if not for her quick reaction to block.

Holding his hand in hers Eddie lifted the boy so he faces her looking directly into his eye with a frowning look that said she wasn't happy. Thomas wailed again trying to see how much he could push but the wails turned into soft whines when Eddie didn't budge.

Eddie waited until he was calm to speak in a soft low tone. "Ready to use your words? What do you want?"

Thomas slid off her lap moving to the floor where the police car landed, picked it up and brought it back to Eddie. "You want the police car," Eddie asked confused why he threw it to begin with.

"No no," Thomas scrunched his face turning to tap the car then raised his open hand so his

smiled at Thomas feeling sad when all he wanted was his dad. She stood up with him in her arms hugging him tight. "I know you want daddy, he'll be back soon."

Dinner passed with no incidence and while Eddie cleaned Frank volunteered to get Thomas ready for bed knowing his night time routine. Eddie joined them just as Frank tucked Thomas into bed kissing the tired boy.

At the sight of Eddie, Thomas raised a finger to her mumbling sleepily "Dee."

Smiling at his attempt to say her name Eddie knelt by the bed taking his hand. "Eddie good job Thomas. Can you say daddy?"

Thomas frowned slightly fighting the sleep to watch Eddie's face as she talked. "Thomas say da-ddy," Eddie prompted softly one more time before he fell asleep. If Thomas could say daddy she knew he'd be thrilled.

Thomas' eyes closed as he slowly fell asleep still holding Eddie's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

While Thomas slept that first night Eddie sat up on the living room couch researching information on autism and some technique commonly used for kids like Thomas. Over the course of Jamie's stay in the hospital, Eddie sat Thomas down working with him on saying daddy. Jamie was due home in several days and wanted Thomas to be ready.

After dropping Thomas off at school, Eddie headed to the avenue for some errands. Halfway through the grocery list her cell phone rang shrilled in her purse. Placing a head of lettuce in the cart Eddie reached into her purse answering the phone.

"Hey Jamie how are you feeling?"

"Getting better every day, the doctor said pretty soon I'll be back on the street with my endless pit partner. I bet the concession stands miss you."

Eddie laughed balancing the phone between her ear and cheek to pick out broccoli robe for dinner later. "Hey watch that Reagan your not funny, I know your jealous of my metabolism especially with alcohol."

"Yeah right, listen I'm sorry to ask this but Thomas' school called he's having problems and I can't go down. Id ask my family but Dad is working on some big meeting with the mayor, Erin has court all day, and I can't get hold of Danny he's probably working.."

Eddie let a smile out unable to say no when Jamie asked for a favor, besides she likes Thomas. "Of course Jamie, I'll go talk to them I don't mind at all."

"Thanks Eddie I really appreciate it."

Leaving her cart on the side Eddie left the store, driving to Thomas' school. Walking into the brightly decorated building Eddie went to the main office. "Excuse me, my name is Eddie Janko I'm Jamie Reagan's partner here to talk about Thomas."

The woman nodded frowning as she stood, leading Eddie out into the hall where they could talk privately. They walked past closed doors classrooms each containing eight kids with one teacher and two aides.

"Jamie told us you were coming, is everything okay we haven't seen Jamie drop Thomas off in a week. He is usually the one dropping Thomas off and picks him up."

Eddie followed him surveying the walls decorated with pictures students in each class made. "He was hurt on duty so he'll be in the hospital then recovering so his family and I are helping out until he recovered."

The woman stopped in front of a room with the door closed. Even in the hallway Eddie could hear Thomas crying inside the room, breaking her heart hearing him upset. "That explains why he's been so upset, he usually likes school. Jamie is a great parent very involved" the woman offered a soft smile opening the door for Eddie.

Eddie stepped in taking a minute to observe the situation before reacting as they were trained. The room was small padded with dark blue mats instead of floors and walls. A small child sized table was pushed into the corner besides bookshelves full of toys turned around. Thomas lay on the floor humming loudly in between wailing cries, kicking his little legs and flailing his arms unhappily. A teacher looked up sitting on the floor near Thomas to make sure he didn't hurt himself while exhibiting behaviors.

"Hey buddy, what's going on," Eddie knelt on the floor with her arms stretched outward inviting the little boy over.

At the sound of her voice Thomas rolled over into a sitting position before getting up and toddled over into her awaiting arms crying gleefully, "Dee." Eddie closed her arms around him giving his back a small rub soothingly.

"Hey use your words Thomas, what do you want?"

Thomas looked up furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to explain why he was so upset. "Da…"

When it didn't come out Thomas brought his open hand up touching his thumb to his forehead. "Daddy, you want daddy. I know you miss him a lot but he's coming home soon okay."

"I can take him with me, not seeing Jamie has been hard on him."

Eddie held Thomas continuing to rub his back while the woman packed up Thomas' belongings. She brought a Thomas the train backpack to them giving Eddie a sad smile at seeing Thomas so upset.

Abandoning the chores she had planned, Eddie brought Thomas back to the house sitting in the living room to play and work more work on him trying to say daddy knowing Jamie was due to come home the following day. It would be a shock if Thomas was able to call him when Jamie came in.

Jamie was released the following day, picked up by Danny with Frank and Erin working. With Jamie scheduled to get released by three, Eddie picked Thomas up early so they could surprise Jamie when he got home.

When they got back to the house Eddie took Thomas upstairs picking up a light blue button down shirt and tan dress pants. "I have a surprise for you but we have to look our best okay? Do you need help changing?"

"Help, help.."

Smiling, Eddie helped him change into the nice dress clothes, slicking his hair back neatly. Keeping him nearby where she could keep an eye on him Eddie changed and pulled her blond hair straight down, picking a low cut pink shirt and tight blue jeans.

"Anyone home," Danny called just as Eddie finished. "Coming, you ready buddy." She took Thomas' hand to help him off the bed walking downstairs.

When they got off the bottom step Danny just finished helping Jamie settle into the couch with his shoulder heavily bandaged until it heals. The bruises on his face faded into a green to show healing.

Eddie smiled seeing the back of Jamie's head happy to see him back, leading Thomas around. "Look who it is."

Jamie hearing her voice made a slow turn around grinning happy to see both of them.

"Dadda."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Jamie stared in shock hearing Thomas say dada for the first time ever. His blue eyes welled with tears hugging Thomas tight, giving him lots of kisses missing his boy.

"I missed you so much buddy, but I heard you had fun with Eddie. Thanks so much for helping out with him Eddie." Jamie smiled up at her still holding Thomas as the boy settled in his dad's lap humming happily.

"she was great with him kid think it was meant to be," Danny said with a smirk.

Blushing slightly Eddie sat next to Jamie careful not to jostle Jamie still recovering from the slight concussion. "It was fun hanging out with him."

Jamie looked down at his son teary eyed still thinking of Thomas saying dada. Seeing his face Eddie couldn't hide a grin glad to see the beaming smile on Jamie's face. "He started trying to say daddy at school when I went that says, trying to tell us he missed you."

"I really appreciate everything Eddie. "Jamie blinked cuddling his son closer against him.

"So uh I can stay with him if you want Eddie since you've been with Thomas every day," Danny offered speaking up to remind them he was still there.

"I'm good actually got a lot done when Thomas was in school. You have work and your family I want to stay with him this afternoon if that's ok. After work I'll go get some clothes from my place to bring back."

Danny nodded, patting his brother's shoulder heading back to work with the promise of checking in later.

With Danny gone, Eddie turned towards Jamie watching him holding Thomas and brush a gentle hand through his hair lovingly. "He adores you Jamie."

"He adores you too Eddie a lot. You've been really great with him and I could never thank you enough."

Eddie smiled at Thomas surprised to see him looking right back at her, tickling his stomach.

"I do too he's an amazing kid. Jamie I was thinking while you were in the hospital. That's night I left we never talked about it. I heard what you said through the monitor, and I don't want to lose you as a friend but after being here with you and Thomas I could see us raising Thomas together."

Brushing Thomas' hair back, Jamie met his partner's eyes a rookie on the force but somehow they became more quickly.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'd like to ask Sgt for a new partner before we jump into anything and break the rules."

Sitting on his father's lap Thomas looked between the two adults listening in confusion. Eddie looked at Thomas, patted his arm and got up.

"Dee, Dee no no." Thomas squirmed on Jamie's lap to get down going to Eddie with his reached arms humming louder confused thinking Eddie was leaving. Eddie knelt down to accept a hug returning one softly.

Jamie watched amazed at the improvement in his son's speech since he's been hurt. Eddie ruffled Thomas' hair lifting him for a tickle sending the little boy into a fit of giggles. "I'm not going anywhere buddy."

Eddie picked Thomas up bringing him back to the couch. Jamie smiled putting an arm around Eddie running a hand down her arm enjoying their time together.

The next day Jamie dropped off Thomas at school heading to the precinct using his typical root. On his way in Jamie greeted his coworkers heading to the locker room before meeting up with Eddie who stopped to talk with Renzulli.

Jamie no sooner opened his locker hearing Renzulli's voice peeking into the men's locker room. "Hey Reagan, don't get changed the commissioner is here he's asking everyone to the conference room forthwith."

Slamming the locker room curious why his father was at his precinct Jamie followed Renzulli out to the main room joining every other on duty officer, Sgt, Lieutenant and Captain.

"Thank you for giving me time, I know you all have work to do so this won't take long. Officer Reagan, please step forward."

All eyes fell upon the veteran officer as he moved to the front snapping to attention in front of his father and boss. "Officer Reagan you've been an NYPD Officer for 5 years now is that correct?"

"Yes sir," Jamie answered.

Frank frowned avoiding any eye contact with his youngest son only turning to the two Detective waiting behind him, one of them Danny.

"Hey lets just go outside and talk okay kid," Danny said softly, reaching out to grab his brother's arm.

"Am I under arrest," Jamie asked, looking between his dad and brother confused.

"Keep resisting and we might have to in front of everyone. Take him outside to the car Detective." Frank sighed giving Renzulli a slight nod following his two boys.

Baez met them with a smile waiting until she got a nodding approval from the commissioner before handing over a case file. " you will be helping your brother and Detective Baez with a case they are working on. It's a high risk case and needs a lot of preparation so gather your things they will take you to the 5-4.

Officers ignored him walking by getting back to work busily, looking up only after he disappeared into the locker room. Jamie opened the men locker room door, quickly inputting his combination allowing the locker to open.

Inside, is uniform was gone as was his badge replaced instead by a gray suit. "What the," Jamie mumbled, pushing the suit aside to grab his bag off the bottom.

"Hey kid what's going on," Renzulli ducked his head in hearing Jamie rustling through his old locker.

"Sgt, my uniform and badge are gone, there's a suit in here instead. " Jamie turned back watching Renzulli move closer to him smirking.

Renzulli pretended to look inside with a shake of his head making a tisking noise. With one hand he swept past Jamie checking the suit. "Yeah well I guess it's yours kid may be something with why the Commissioner took you out. "

While Jamie changed Renzulli went into his own locker searching through it doing his best to hide the knowing smirk on his face. After a few minutes Jamie reached in debating whether to put his utility belt on shaking his head. In confusion, Jamie threw the belt back in feeling something rub against his side in his left pocket.

Jamie reached into his pocket, feeling around the case he keeps his badge in, pulling it out glad to have found it. When he pulled it out Jamie frowned turning it over seeing a gold shield instead with his badge number scrolled in front.

"Sgt what the…."

Renzulli already halfway turned telegraphing when Jamie would find his new Detective shield grinning. "Congrats kid, you are now a shield carrying Detective."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Jamie stepped into the hallway surprised to find Eddie already suited up waiting for him, her blue eyes sparkling and a smile on her face. "hey congratulations ."

"You knew too..." Jamie groaned wondering if everyone in the precinct knew.

"Yeah I went to talk with Renzulli and he told me, it was your dad's idea actually. So I guess we're officially not partners anymore Detective big shot." Jamie smiled realizing she was right, they weren't partners anymore and the rule no longer applied.

Taking a step forward, heart pounding in nervous anxiety Jamie stopped right in front of her, leaning down to press his lips while his hand wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Stunned at first not expecting him to kiss her in the precinct, Eddie relaxed as passion took over returning the kiss hard. She moved forward on her toes for a better reach their lips passionate but soft and loving.

Jamie pulled away minutes later for air locking eyes with her offering a soft smile. "Do you want to come over after tour finishes, have dinner and hang out?"

"Yeah, sure I'll see you then," Eddie watched Jamie make his way down the hallway in his new gray suit with a slight smirk. Catching Renzulli watching her, Eddie cleared her throat heading to her assigned RMP for tour.

Jamie groaned as he sat on the couch next to Eddie putting his arm around her as she held Thomas on her lap. Looking up from the little boy smirking at him clapping his hands Eddie met his eyes her own twinkling. "Hard day lambchop?"

"Yeah first day as a Detective and I get put on a case with my brother . We must have gone through the case files a million times today."

Shifting closer so her head lay on his head she looked up with her big blue eyes sarcastically. "Aww poor baby."

Jamie shook his head leaning down for a kiss, resting his head against hers watching Thomas clap his hands trying to remember a game his teacher taught him earlier in school. Thomas paused looking down at his hands then up at Eddie pointing to the tv making a turning motion with his hand.

"Use your words buddy," Eddie said automatically, keeping her tone soft.

Thomas pointed to the tv again frowning with a small whine, as he struggled to say what he wanted. "You want to watch tv," Eddie asked.

"Tv tv..." Thomas repeated settling in between Eddie and Jamie humming happily at Sesame street's theme song playing on the HD flat screen tv hanging off the far wall. With a relaxing smile Jamie ran a hand down Eddie's side turning his attention to her while Thomas was occupied. Returning the smile, Eddie rested her head on his shoulder.

Eddie couldn't imagine feeling this right in his arms with Thomas sitting between them watching the show. Coming home to them was where she should be after a lay day of chasing perps as they made her happy.

"Anyone home..."

Before either could sit up, Frank entered the spacious living room stopping just behind the couch surprised to his youngest cuddling with his work partner after being separated for now even 24 hours. Clearing his throat to make his presence known Frank walked closer catching Jamie's eye turning to Thomas with his arm out. "Where's my handsome grandson."

Thomas slipped off the couch running over with small giggles as Frank scooped him into his strong arms for a tight hug. Jamie smiled feeling Eddie trying to pull apart shyly in front of their boss holding her with a shake of his head assuring her it was fine. To prove his point, Jamie slipped his arms lower around Eddie's waist turning back to his dad. "Nice surprise dad you want a beer?"

"No thanks son you look comfortable I'll get it. How long has this been going on?"

Jamie laughed expecting the question eventually from one member of his extremely nosy family.

"Relax dad we've been talking but we decided to wait until talking to Renzulli for new partners. Neither of us wanted to break the rules."

Frank eyed him unsure if Jamie was telling the truth but decided to let it go for right now. Carrying Thomas with him, he went into the kitchen for a beer returning to the chair across from Jamie and Eddie.

"Hey anyone home," Danny walked in with a grin carrying two boxes of pizza in his hands. "A little celebratory pizza for my kid brother getting his gold shield. Now you can pull the I have to run off to a case bit on Erin to get out of washing dishes."

"I heard that Danny keep talking and you're going to need a lawyer," Erin paused to hug Jamie, smile at Eddie and give her father a kiss while shrugging off her jacket. Danny rolled his eyes in a sarcastic response disappearing to grab plates from the kitchen.

Jamie replaced his arm around Eddie's waist offering a smile serving her before taking a slice for himself. It had been a long day of training mentally and physically in preparation for the upcoming case. Even if he hadn't said it out loud Jamie could see in Danny's eyes he was worried something would go wrong, unable to lose another brother.

The family talked mostly about Jamie's first day as a Detective with some good natured jeering from Danny. As it grew later Thomas' eyes began closing no matter how hard he fought it. "Dee Dee," Thomas whined squirming off Frank's lap.

Eddie reached her arms out welcoming the little boy back to her, lifting him into her lap giving him a little rock until he fell asleep. Erin watched in amazement as Eddie took Thomas upstairs to put him down in his own bed where he'd be more comfortable. Giving him a smile, Eddie brushed Thomas' hair whispering, "Night Thomas."

Once Eddie disappeared upstairs Erin turned to her brother wide eyed astonished at how close Thomas was with Eddie a woman he knew for such a short time. "She's really good with him and he seems to like her."

"Yeah they adore each other he's still tough though but Eddie doesn't back down."

Danny swallowed the pizza he'd taken a bite out of hungrily joining in the conversation with his two sense. "Yeah not easy to find that kid you should hang onto her."

Feeling his cheeks redden Jamie quietly excused himself into the kitchen


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

From then on Eddie visited Jamie and Thomas after work. Nearly a year later Jamie set up to take Thomas shopping at the mall for some items they needed. Thomas birthday would be in a few days and Jamie was throwing a little party for his boy at the house for his family.

"hey buddy c'mere a second." Jamie helped Thomas climb up onto the couch between he and Eddie.

Jamie took out a social story of the mall to remind him what things they might experience there starting several days ago. . On each page a picture of different stores, food stands and sounds they might experience.

"Remember to use your words of you need something okay? Are you ready?"

"Ready, ready…"

Armed with Thomas' favorite stuffed animal Jamie helped him off the couch leading them out to the car for a quick drive to the nearby mall.

Holding Eddie and Jamie's hand Thomas slowly stepped inside the mall looking around the large crowded room hit with all the smells and sounds at once. The smell of buttery popcorn popping mixed with pretzels baking and perfumes from a nearby body shop vacuumed his nose. Bright lights of open stores tore at his little eyes like bright summer sunlight directly in the eye.

Kids laughing, conversations stereod enveloping around Thomas in a cone of over sensory experience.

Thomas dropped his hands covering his ears humming loud as he plopped to the floor crying "no no no no."

Mall goers turned to look at the crying four year old kicking his legs humming loud mumbling under their breaths.

Ignoring the looks Jamie knelt down in front of his son trying to stay calm as he reassured Thomas. "It's okay buddy we're both here. I know it's a lot but your okay. Do you want us to carry you?"

Eddie turned back catching a woman staring at them shaking her head in disapproval. "Unless you want a problem keep walking." She kept watching the woman until she walked away from them.

"I can take him outside while you shop and we bring him back again."

Jamie smiled grateful for her patience and care of Thomas' feeling. Placing a kiss on Thomas' head Jamie went to shop while Eddie took Thomas outside.

Eddie found a quiet shaded area just outside the mall with a pretty flowering tree. She sat down with Thomas on her lap, holding the little boy to her breast. "You're all right, Thomas. Daddy and Dee Dee won't ever let anything happen to our Thomas." Eddie gave the boy a soft kiss. "You want to play a game?"

Thomas looked Eddie and hummed softy. "Look at that...what's the big thing called?"

Thomas hummed and kicked his legs, but not in aggression. "Tree...that's a tree...Show me how to do tree?"

Thomas signed the word for her and was rewarded with a hug and kiss from Eddie. He wanted to snuggle a lot more than usual, she tried to engage him but Thomas kept humming and holding to her more tightly than ever before.

They spent time identifies cars, colors, birds that swept down looking for food until Jamie holding several bags. "How was he?"

"He was great," Eddie admitted with a smile, picking Thomas up carrying him to the car while Jamie put the bags in the trunk.

When they arrived home Jamie grabbed the bags carrying them up to his room while Eddie put a sleeping Thomas down for his nap. Sorting through the bags Jamie pulled out two small black boxes to hide them in a drawer.

"Thomas is sleeping, did you get everything you needed?"

Jamie answered with a quick peck to her cheek smiling brightly. "Yea thanks for spending time with Thomas. I don't want to force him but I had to get it done, can't believe my boy will be five."

Eddie smiled laying her head on Jamie's shoulder relaxing until Thomas woke up.

That Friday Jamie woke up early to set up for Thomas' party later that night still having a lot to do. He made coffee knowing Eddie will want some when she wakes up checking over his to do list while the pot brewed.

Eddie shuffled in having spent the night smiling at the smell of freshly brewed coffee. "Hey," she greeted stopping to hug Jamie before pouring herself a cup.

"Hey." Jamie smiled watching Eddie sit down across from him holding the cup of coffee. "Do you need help setting up?"

"Please, hopefully Thomas sleeps late so we can get done. Can't believe my boy will be five in a few hours." Jamie smiled with a twinkle in his eye thinking of his boy.

They finished breakfast quietly lost in their own thoughts about the upcoming celebration. Eddie debated asking Jamie if that woman Sydney was also coming tonight so she'd be prepared. Jamie wondered where the time went that his boy was turning into a five year old and the improvement he's made.

After dishes were done Jamie hung a large multi colored Happy Birthday over the table advised by Eddie who helped make sure it was straight.

A low hum turned their attention to Thomas entering the room on his Thomas the train pajamas sleepy still in his eyes.

"Hey buddy happy birthday." Jamie stepped down off the chair to scoop Thomas into his arms and plant kisses on his head and cheek. With a smile Eddie picked up her phone off the counter snapping a picture of them.

"Happy birthday Thomas, how old are you," Eddie asked with a grin. Thomas looked past her continuing to hum under his breath. With a gentle tap of his hand against Thomas' arm Jamie redirected his son to Eddie. "How old are you show me five," Jamie modeled, rewarding Thomas when he coped with tickles.

Jamie set Thomas down in a chair for breakfast while Eddie finished decorating joined by Jamie while Thomas ate.

Henry arrived at the first to help while the others finished work, followed by Danny, Linda the boys then Erin.

"Dad's on his way he got stuck at work," Danny informed through a mouth full of chips.

"I'm here sorry had a late meeting with the mayor," Frank said with a drop of his suitcase lifted Thomas up for a hug.

With everyone there Jamie put out the pizza he'd ordered from the stove to keep warm. Conversations on work started as the Reagans helped themselves to pizza. "How's the case you two?" Frank took a pepperoni for Thomas carrying it to the table for him.

"I have to admit Jamie definitely has some Reagan in his he has a lot of talent as a Detective," Danny admitted. Jamie smiled at the rare compliment from his brother. Erin stopped taking a drink of her scotch to look at her oldest brother surprised.

Thomas tapped Jamie's arm for his attention, adding a whining hum for receiving no attention. "Dada, juice.."

Jamie rewarded him for using his words with a hug and went to get Thomas a juice. Danny stood with Erin and Frank engrossed in the mayor's new plan despite Frank's protest.

With everyone fed Jamie wrapped the leftover pizza while Eddie took the Thomas the train ice cream cake to defrost. "Eddie and I have been practicing singing happy birthday with Thomas. Are you ready buddy?"

Eddie carried the cake while she joined in singing. Thomas hummed the candle light twinkling in his eyes as the cake was placed in front of him. "To Thomas," he finished the ending watching everyone else.

"Blow the candles out buddy."

Thomas sat for a minute admiring his train cake, turning to stare at Eddie and Jamie in deep contemplation. With one hand Thomas pointed at the former partners closing his eyes and letting out one deep long breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Eddie pushed the front door open tiredly after a 12 hour tour working a case with very little evidence to back her case. Closing the door Eddie turned around realizing the lights were dim rare as Thomas should still be up.

"Jamie? Thomas?"

Thomas walked in sporting a little gray suit, reaching his hand up to take Eddie's humming. "Hey buddy where's daddy?" Eddie followed him through the living room to the kitchen.

Jamie waited for them grinning in a matching gray suit holding a bouquet of assorted flowers. The lights were also dimmed creating shadows from the candlelight burning on top of the table. Jamie walked over leaning in to kiss her and pass the flowers over. "Hey babe how was work?"

"They're so nice Jamie thanks! I can't seem to crack this case it's getting to me."Eddie returned the kiss putting the flowers in a vase.

When she came back Jamie pulled her chair out waiting until she sat to take her hand. He looked back waving a hand for Thomas to come over. Thomas hummed low moving closer to his father flapping his arms in excitement. "I know you'll get it Eddie, tonight just relax okay?"

With everything together Jamie looked up at Eddie kneeling in front of her. "Eddie, you've been my best friend since we did our first tour together. You always had my back but more importantly you accepted and took care of Thomas like he was your own. I love you so much and we both want to spend the rest of our lives with you."

Jamie looked back holding his hand out pointing to his finger signing to Thomas. Humming to himself Thomas flapped his arms, breathing in to calm himself to follow direction.

Reaching into his pocket Thomas started humming again. Smiling softly at him Jamie checked Thomas' right pocket turning around to Eddie.

"Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Eddie stared at him in disbelief feeling her heart throbbing reminding her of the pain shed felt growing up. Tears stung her crystal blue wanting so badly to say yes to Jamie and Thomas but couldn't fearful of getting hurt again.

"Jamie I…"

She swallowed hard pushing the emotions back down wondering why he was doing this to her. Why had she given him her heart?

"Jamie I love you and Thomas, but I've been hurt so bad I I'm sorry I can't.."

Jamie involuntarily leaned forward feeling his stomach turn in hurt disappointment again thinking Eddie would be the same one.

On the side Thomas observed the adults slowly making his way over to Eddie reaching up for her hand. "Mama.."

Eddie sucked in a breath crying at Thomas calling her mama, reaching over to pull the little boy on her lap. Thomas twisted around with his little hand wiping the tears away with big blue eyes staring right through her. He placed his right hand on Eddie's chest laying against her in a hug.

"Okay that's not fair," Eddie laughed through sobs, pulling Thomas against her. Jamie sat across from her forcing a sad smile disappointed she said no.

Taking a deep breath Eddie looked between them giving Thomas' head a soft kiss.

"Jamie, look at me I'm sorry I was just taken by surprise. I love you and Thomas I'm afraid of getting hurt but I don't see myself anywhere else so if I still have a choice yes I will marry you."

Jamie's sad smile changed to a happy one while taking her hand to slip the ring on her finger eyes twinkling. "Hey buddy she said yes, Dee Dee is staying with us."

Thomas picked his head up to look at Eddie pointing at her. "Mama."

Eddie hugged Thomas at ting away fresh tears, accepting a gentle kiss from Jamie. "I love you."

"So can we eat?" Jamie laughed at her constant thinking of food nodding serving her and Thomas.

Thomas hummed low walking between Jamie and Eddie into the packed diner to a table towards the middle celebrating Eddie and Jamie's recent engagement. Jamie lifted Thomas helping him into a chair between them smiling.

"What do you want for dinner buddy?"

Thomas' attention turned towards the crowds of people around them raising his humming while starting to rock catching several table's attention

As more eyes turned in recognition where the humming was coming from. With a slowing increase in attention Thomas grew more nervous humming louder, rocking faster and started flapping his arms.

"Hey what's wrong with your kid, people are trying to eat."

Jamie ignored the man giving all his attention to his son calmly seeing the growing nervousness in the little boy.

"Thomas, it's okay buddy show me calm body."

"Calm body calm body.."

More heads turned towards the boy gawking and mumbling under their breaths.

"Hey people are trying to eat here if he can't be quiet or you can't control him get him out."

Eddie spun around in her chair narrowing her eyes at the bulkier man sitting a few tables down seeing him still watching them. "What did you say," she demanded.

"Yea you either control him or take him home and discipline him there."

Pushing the chair back Eddie threw her napkin on the table placing her hands on her hips facing the man. "For your information we are here to celebrate and he has as much right to be here as everyone else so if you have a problem you can leave or we can take you down to the station."

Jamie wrapped his arms around Thomas pulling him into a hug tying to sooth the upset boy. "It's okay buddy sh it's ok," Jamie soothed rubbing his back.

Planting small kisses on Thomas' head Jamie rocked his son slowly.

"Yea well he's not the only one in here some of us like to eat in peace."

Eddie rounded on him again glaring agitated every time he opened his mouth. "So leave now or I'll take my cuffs out and we can finish this conversation at the precinct, leave now!"

The man glared at her getting to his feet walking past the officer leaving to a chorus of clapping from other patrons. With him gone Eddie joined Jamie giving Thomas' back a rub. "Hey it's okay buddy he's gone c'mere."

Thomas leaned over going into Eddie's arms burying his head in her shoulder. With a gentle rock Eddie softly hummed a tune until his crying died into a low hum. "Good boy your okay we won't let anyone hurt you," Eddie leaned over to kiss his head.

"Are you ready to eat?"

Thomas straightened up rubbing his eyes, moving his open hands down to his chest rubbing it, turned to Jamie blowing a kiss. "I love you too buddy," Jamie replied with a smile.

Eddie sat Thomas back in his chair taking her own seat to his left reaching for Jamie's hand. A waitress interrupted setting a plate of French fries and mozzarella sticks down. "Ma'am we didn't order yet," Jamie said in confusion looking up at her.

"This is from the manager on the house. " Smiling at the family she left them to enjoy the redo of their meal.

Eddie ordered her usual steak, Jamie a chicken dish on the specials, and for Thomas chicken fingers and macaroni...his favorite. When the meal arrived, Eddie cut Thomas' food small and put some ketchup on his plate. She had been working with him on eating and he was doing a little bit better at making his mouth.

As they ate, occasionally a noise or a voice would startle Thomas and he would begin a behavior. Eddie and Jamie were able to cut him off by taking him in their arms or softly explaining what the noise was. The most starting was for was when a little baby began to cry. Thomas tensed and his hands flew to his ears. "Thomas...it's a baby, look." Jamie sighed baby. "The baby is sad...he's not hurt..." Jamie held Thomas to muffle the sounds until the infant stopped crying. Thomas peered over at the baby and signed to be happy. Eddie's heart melted.

When the meal was over and Jamie requested the check, the manager who had been seating people came over to their table. Jamie held his breath, ready to be confronted but the woman smiled. "Here are some crayons and a coloring book for your son,"she told them. She smiled at Thomas, "You were such a good boy, sitting so nice. You come back any time."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Eddie stared at herself through the mirror amazed the reflection was her. With every twirl she made the long white dress spun delicately falling back against her shin. She wore a long white weaved veil that sat atop her curled blond hair. Erin and Linda helped with her makeup a subtle tan color bringing out her deep blue eyes.

"Eddie you look beautiful, Jamie is going to collapse seeing you."

Erin went around for one final check a teary smile on her face. "Are you ready?" Eddie brushed a hand over her dress still amazed at how she looked. " she took a deep breath to slow her racing heart giving Erin a nod.

Down the hall Jamie and Danny occupied a room while Danny helped get his brother ready. "I can't believe my baby brother is getting married." Danny smiled, placing his hands on Jamie's shoulders looking him over once. Jamie smiled at his reflection in his black suit which fit perfectly on his muscular body.

"I can't either." Danny caught the nervous twinkle in his brother's eyes went around so they stood face to face.

Jamie's blue eyes sparkled with hesitation and doubt on if he'd be good enough to marry Eddie. Would he be able to fulfill the promise he'd make to take care of her the way she should be. He knew how to be a good dad to Thomas but to be there for Eddie.

"Hey look at me kid I know your feeling ready to throw up right now but you'll be okay. I know you will do everything to make Eddie feel special as your wife. You know what else I'm sure of that Joe and mom are watching and smiling happy for you like we are and proud of you."

Jamie tore his eyes off Danny looking towards the wall feeling his stomach turning. "I can't do this Danny tell Eddie I'm sorry."

Danny watched in shock as his brother ran from the room dressed in his suit. Frowning Danny quickly scooped Thomas into his arms following his brother.

Stuffing the cell in his pocket Danny quickly followed his brother keeping a sharp eye on the direction they headed. Jamie quickly exited the church doors making a short left up the block to a dead end street with a a view of the water.

When Jamie finally stopped he leaned forward taking in long breaths. "Hey what's going on kid talk to me," Danny tried as he skidded to a stop before running into his brother. Right behind them Joe slowly jogged over.

"Nothing Danny I can't marry Eddie that's all. " Jamie stood facing the Brooklyn water letting the gentle breeze caress his face.

"why not?"

When Jamie didn't answer Danny stepped in keeping his voice soft. "Look kid it's okay to be nervous it's natural. I was a nervous wreck before I married Linda but everything turned out okay."

"Linda wasn't pregnant."

Danny widened his eyes not sure if he heard what he think he did. "Eddie's pregnant," Danny repeated in confirmation slowly.

Jamie slowly turned towards his big brother nodding in confirmation he heard correctly. "We just found out ourselves so we wanted to wait until after the wedding to tell everyone. We wanted to tell Thomas first." His blue eyes fell studying the uneven sidewalk.

"And your scared you won't be a good father and husband," Danny guessed in a soft whisper still absorbing the news. Jamie's downcast eyes confirmed his brother's guess and the reason they were standing outside the church instead of inside watching Jamie get married.

"Hey, look kid you've done great with Thomas and you'll do great with this one too. Eddie adores both of you. Yea it's scary but imagine the good side you and Eddie are going to have a baby together. "

Jamie couldn't help but smile at that as he thought that he and Eddie were going to going to parents together. "What if I screw up I'd be betraying Eddie and messing up an innocent life."

"If you don't marry Eddie she'll come find you and kick your ass so. Hey in all seriousness you love her and would do anything for her. Honestly Jamie your kind, caring, and a gentleman you already now to be there for her." Danny smiled with a serious expression on his face.

Jamie met his brother's eyes taking a minute to think it over before nodding. "Thanks guys guess I needed to hear that."

Danny wrapped an arm around his brother smiling. "Let's get you married before Eddie comes looking for you she carries a loaded weapon you know."

Inside Danny signaled they were ready turning to hug his brother while the procession started. Jamie waited anxiously to see Eddie glad his brother stood by his side on one of the most important days in his life.

Thomas walked out balancing a pillow in his hands wearing a matching tux to the one Jamie wore with his blond hair slicked back. Humming the entire walk up Jamie smiled lifting Thomas into his arms for a kiss and tickle.

The pianist played a familiar tune signaling everyone to stand and turn to the back. Frank smiled glancing to his right at Eddie his daughter in law. "Are you ready?"

Eddie met his eyes that of his boss and now father in law giving a small nod. Frank offered his arm to her reassuringly patting her hand before walking her up the aisle slowly.

Jamie's eyes teared spotting his glowing bride to be in her beautiful white gown being escorted by his father. The two stopped just in front of Jamie pausing so Frank could turn the veil over and give Eddie a hug. "I'm so proud to have you in my our family." Frank gave Jamie a smiling nod stepping back blinking away the tears so the ceremony could start.

"ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to marry Jamison Reagan and Edit Janko in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one came forward the priest smiled and continued with the ceremony. "The groom and bride have prepared their own vows they'd like to share."

Jamie reached into his pocket for the speech he prepared turning to Danny and Joe for help. With an amused smile Danny signaled where the paper Jamie prepared was. Nodding Jamie finally found it unfolding the paper with shaking hands.

"Eddie these past few years have been a roller coaster but we've hung on together through it all. You're my best friend, my confidant and the love of my life and I can't wait to have more adventures and spend the rest of our lives together."

Eddie blinked back tears smiling at his speech having to take a deep breath before starting her own. "When we first met you were a Boy Scout always by the book but no matter what we went through you were the only one I could count on. I love you so much Jamie and am excited about starting our new adventure together."

The priest grinned asking for the rings to exchange. With rings in hand and staring into each other's eyes Eddie and Jamie recited the saying. "With this ring I thee wed for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health,." Jamie's eyes twinkled taking over his part never taking his eyes off Eddie.

"I Jamie take you Eddie to be my wife in sickness and in health for richer and poorer til death do us part." He slipped the ring onto her finger smiling.

Eddie sniffled taking her turn in a quivering voice slipping the ring on his finger.

"by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride. " Jamie cupped Eddie's cheeks with his hands gently leaning in to plant a soft gentle kiss on her lips. Thomas turned in his father's arms tapping Jamie's cheek pointing to his own with one finger signaling he wanted a kiss too. Laughing Eddie leaned in kissing the little boy's cheek.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the priest announced them as Mr and Mrs Reagan. Taking her hand Jamie helped her down walking side by side towards the back. Frank wiped the tears from his eyes glad to see his youngest son finally happy.

The wedding reception was planned to be only a few blocks away from church for convenience purposes. As guests filled in finding their tables and catching up Jamie and Eddie waited with the wedding party to make an entrance.

"So it's official sis welcome to the family." Danny grinned at Eddie pulling her to him for a hug. "Thanks you guys all of you," Eddie wiped at her eyes careful not to smear the mascara Erin and Linda carefully applied.

"Line up." The best men and maids of honor announced first walked out together. While they waited Jamie smiled at Eddie admiring how beautiful she looked. "You ready Mrs Reagan?" Eddie nodded not wanting to say anything as she enjoyed the sound of being called Mrs Reagan.

"And now the reason we're all here introducing Mr and Mrs Reagan." Supporting Eddie's arm under his Jamie and Eddie walked out in front of friends and family glowing as they reached the dance floor.

The dj a friend of the Reagans checked the cd organizing songs by specific times played. "Let's turn our attention to the dance floor as our newlyweds have their first dance as husband and wife." He switched on the song with a smile while Savage Garen played through the hall.

May be it's intuition

some things you just don't question

'like in your eyes i see my future in an instant

and there it goes

i think i found my best friend

I knew I loved you before i met you

i think i dreamed you here tonight

With his arms wrapped around Eddie's waist Jamie gently swayed with her to the music their eyes locked seeing only each other. Her blue eyes twinkled at him happily for this moment celebrating their marriage.

"You look so beautiful Eddie," Jamie whispered softly making her blush still insecure about her appearance.

Jamie gently pulled her just a little closer continuing to move their bodies close so he could rest his head on top of her hers planting a kiss over her blond hair before looking back down letting their eyes meet.

"I love you Jamie."

"I love you too Eddie."

With a smile Eddie looked over watching Thomas kicking his legs sitting on a chair alone. "Give me a second," she whispered.

Eddie went over to the little boy with an extended hand out. "Come dance with me Thomas."

Taking her hand Thomas followed Eddie to the floor giggling when she lifted him up slowly smiling as Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist dancing with both of them.

After the wedding finished and everyone departed to their own houses Jamie drove back to their house taking Thomas upstairs tucking his sleeping son in bed. Placing a kiss on top of his head Jamie smiled whispering, "I love you buddy." With a gentle brush of Thomas' hair smiling Jamie returned back to his own bedroom where his wife waited.

When Jamie entered, Eddie already laid in bed waiting for him wearing a white nightgown. "Wow," Jamie mumbled breathless at how beautiful she was. On his way to the bed Jamie stripped off his suit glad to be comfortable before climbing into bed next to Eddie collecting her in his arms.

"Tonight was magical Jamie did you have fun?" Eddie shifted so she lay against his bare chest allowing him to wrap his protective arms around her.

Kissing the top of her head following up with soft kisses down her face Jamie smiled. "Sure did."

Eddie caressed his cheek gently leaning in for a soft kiss pressing her body against him. Not breaking the kiss Jamie gently guided her to lay back moving over her. "You're so beautiful," he finally told her pulling away for a breath.

With a gentle sweep of his hand Jamie brushed back her blond hair leaning down for another kiss moving against her lovingly in no hurry. She was all his tonight and he would show her just how beautiful she was.

Reaching around so his hands rested on her back Jamie kissed every inch of her body making her feel loved with each nestle, pulling her tiny waist up leaving no room between their bodies. Jamie slowly caressed her moving in staying gentle as he rocked against her body holding her and whispering in her ear. "I love you so much Eddie. "

Eddie sucked in a deep breath feeling him his touch was gentle but enough to take her breath away. She wrapped her arms around his waist eyes totally focused on him as they celebrated their first night as man and wife.

"I love you too… Jamie!"

Both exhausted after finishing they fell asleep in each other's arms sleeping later than usual the next morning. Jamie woke up first kissing Eddie's head before dressing and going downstairs to start breakfast.

While he flipped over the eggs making sure all the runs were gone exactly how Eddie liked it Jamie checked his cell phone for messages smiling at the message from Danny. Hope you got some sleep last night kid ;-)

Laughing, his cheeks turning rosy Jamie finished cooking transferring the eggs onto a dish knowing Thomas would also be waking up soon and probably very hungry. Leaving one dish on the counter Jamie brought the other upstairs to his room sitting on the bed carefully.

The aroma of freshly cooked eggs and pancakes awoke Eddie from a deep sleep, turning over to see Jamie holding a plate of food over her. "You sure now how to wake a girl up," she teased sitting up.

"How'd you sleep," Jamie whispered, leaning in for a kiss before passing the plate to her knowing better than to get between Eddie and food. Eddie smiled at the dish all those days on tour stopping for an egg sandwich and Jamie remembered how she took her eggs.

"Hmm best sleep in a while," Eddie admitted.

While Eddie ate Jamie brushed a hand down her arm stretching. "Coffee should be ready soon I told my dad we weren't coming to dinner today."

Eddie stopped eating to give Jamie a curious look, Sunday dinner was a tradition for the Reagans and the only way someone got out of it was because they had to work or were deathly sick. She enjoyed seeing the family gather around the table every week and talk, made her feel like part of a real family.

"Why?"

"We had a late night last night we're all exhausted figured we could stay in and just relax today may be order in and watch a movie," Jamie answered.

Eddie placed the plate on her lap shifting her body to face him a serious expression on her face. "Jamie we can always relax I know how much you look forward to Sunday dinner with your family and actually I do too. "

Smiling Jamie placed another gentle kiss on her lips amazed at how well she knew him. "I'll call my dad if you're sure. We can miss church for one week but we'll go to dinner so we still some time. I'm going to check if the coffee is ready."

Before he could move Eddie placed the dish aside grabbing his arm to stop him. Jamie looked back at her eyes twinkling curiously. "You need to eat too and uh shower might be nice. I'm actually going to take one now."

With a shake of his head Jamie took her hand following her into the bathroom. Wrapping his arms around her waist Jamie pulled her against him admiring her for a second grateful to call her his wife. He reached for her scented strawberry body lotion lathering her up stealing a quick kiss in the process.

Finishing up their shower Jamie dressed in his usual Sunday clothes, a dress shirt and tan dress pants going to get Thomas up while Eddie poured them both coffee.

Jamie brought Thomas downstairs slicking his blond hair back with a matching light sweater dress down shirt and gray pants. "Hey there's my two handsome boys."

"Mama mama." Thomas squirmed in Jamie's hand reaching his arms out to Eddie desperately trying to get to her. Smiling Eddie pulled Thomas into her arms kissing his cheek allowing Jamie to set up breakfast for them.

The family ate a quiet breakfast having time to clean up and relax before heading to Frank's just a few blocks away. Thomas insisted on walking in between Jamie and Eddie both their hands humming softly.

Danny stood in the living room in the middle of a fight with Erin over a case he worked on in which they needed a warrant but Erin wouldn't comply. "Why are you so stubborn Erin? I have the proof just give me the warrant!."

Thomas scrunched up his nose startled at the loud noise, dropping his hands to cover his ears humming louder "No no no no…"

Jamie scooped him up assuring him with small rubs to his back and a gentle rocking motion. Danny who looked up hearing Thomas watched wide eyed regretting raising his voice. "I'm sorry kid I didn't hear you come in. "

"Don't worry Danny he'll be okay right buddy." Sure enough Thomas pressed against Jamie's shoulder his humming slowly turning into a low song.

Danny grinned as the two entered noticing the tiredness in both their eyes. "Late night huh?"

Erin rolled her eyes at their brother's subtle teasing. Eddie grinned slyly reaching for Jamie's hand not missing a beat. "Yeah actually a late night turned into an early morning , are you jealous Detective?"

Stifling a laugh Frank who entered the room to announce dinner greeted Jamie, Eddie and Thomas letting them know dinner was ready. Walking hand in hand Jamie gave Eddie an amused grin ready to celebrate their first family dinner as a married couple.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Eddie made her way to the couch sitting on Jame's lap resting her head against his chest. Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a gentle kiss to the temple.

"You okay?"

Shifting to face him Eddie reached into her pocket pulling out a small picture handing it to him with shaking hands. Curiously Jamie took the picture mostly black with a single white circle in the middle, looking down taking a minute to study it.

"What is this Eddie?"

Eddie lowered her eyes to avoid his answering "that's a sonogram Jamie I got checked out and Jamie I'm pregnant."

Jamie stared at the picture again shocked at the news he'd just been told. Eddie placed a hand on his shoulder seeing the shock and fear in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jamie looked over to Thomas his mind going a million miles excited and scared at having two kids. He was excited to have a child with Eddie seeing how well she did with Thomas but would this change her relationship with him?

"I'm sure Jamie I do want to tell Thomas before your family. "

Thomas had been playing on the floor stopped hearing them talking. Pushing himself up to his feet Thomas walked over teaching up with his hands. "Up up mama."

Smiling Eddie leaned down to pick him up placing him on her lap. "Do you think he'd understand?"

Jamie watched his son wondering the same thing.

Before either could try Thomas curled up against Eddie with his hand on her stomach. Eddie looked up at Jamie raising an eyebrow thinking Thomas did understand after all. "There's a baby in there your going to be a big brother."

Thomas hummed softly resting his head on Eddie's stomach rubbing gently.

Getting an idea Jamie grabbed one of his books with a baby in front sitting on the couch with them. "Look buddy in 9 months mommy will have a baby like this."

Thomas looked at the picture then laid laid the book on Eddie's stomach resting his own head down as well.

The next morning, Jamie woke up to the smell of eggs frying from downstairs. Smiling he threw the covers back heading downstairs leaning in the door watching Eddie finish cooking while Thomas hummed at the table.

"Morning," Jamie greeted placing a kiss on his son's head before going to Eddie for a kiss. "Hey lamb cop just in time I made eggs and there's coffee in the pot." Eddie flipped over the eggs onto a dish for Jamie smiling big.

"How are you feeling?"

In response Eddie backed away from the stove rushing to the garbage getting sick over it. Sighing Jamie went over wrapping his arms around her comfortingly rubbing her back while she got sick a second time.

It took two more waves of sickness before Eddie stood up wiping her mouth groaning. With his arms wrapped tightly around her Jamie helped her to the table to sit and relax. "Worst part," Eddie complained.

Thomas stopped eating watching how Jamie comforted Eddie with a gentle hug and kiss. He hummed going back to eating slowly. "Why don't you go play with Thomas I can clean the kitchen?" Jamie offered softly.

Eddie accepted the offer taking Thomas into the living room watching him play with a new Thomas the train set they bought for his birthday. She was about to curl up on the couch when a new wave of sickness hit forcing her to rush into the bathroom down the hall just making it to the toilet.

Hearing footsteps Thomas turned around frowning seeing Eddie leave so quickly, so he abandoned the trains following her. Finding her in the bathroom, Thomas went to her side humming softly while placing a small hand on her back the way Jamie did as she got sick again.

This time Eddie felt better after the second one wiping her mouth smiling at Thomas appreciative for his comfort. "Thanks buddy I feel better."

Thomas stepped forward anyway placing his hands over his mouth and moving his hands out for a kiss. "C'mere give me a kiss," Eddie prompted, reached over bringing Thomas onto her lap tapping her cheek for a kiss. Thomas obliged leaning up to kiss her cheek, rewarded with tickles to the stomach.

Eddie picked Thomas up while she still could, bringing him back to the living room to finish playing trains. Thomas went back to pushing the cars around making humming sounds softly.

Unfortunately for both of them, Eddie's morning sickness only grew worse as her pregnancy developed turning so bad she took an early leave of absence from the department.

Eddie was ordered by her doctor to rest a few hours a day, to keep her feet up, and eliminate heavy lifting and over exerting herself. She was getting sick most of the morning two or three times in a row. In Spite of this, by 14 weeks, Eddie was showing and her body was sore.

. Thomas was beginning to get confused. There were too many things changing in his little world for him to feel safe and comfortable.

Jamie was busy trying to keep Thomas calm and as in routine as he could but Eddie needed his help quite a bit since she was restricted mostly to her bed, the couch, and the big lazy boy chair.

Jamie and Thomas came home to Eddie lying in the chair with her feet up and her hand resting on her belly. "Thomas...go give Momma a kiss."

Thomas walked to the couch climbing up beside Eddie giving her a kiss on the cheek. Eddie smiled tiredly at him moving her hand to hug him gently. "Hey buddy how was school?"

"School school."

Thomas clapped his arms excitedly laying his head on her stomach humming softly curling up next to her. "Are you okay with him? I want to start dinner."

"He's fine," Eddie smiled wrapping an arm around the little boy tickling his stomach. Thomas laughed squirming reaching for her hand wanting more. "What do you want," she prompted.

"More mama." Eddie rewarded him with more tickles sending Thomas into another set of giggles.

With an arm wrapped around him Eddie sang softly while he laid on her stomach humming.


	15. Chapter 15

Eddie rubbed a hand over her belly sitting on the couch with her feet up while Jamie got Thomas ready for school.

"I'll be back in a half hour tops but pops is home if you need," Jamie told her for the fifth time

Eddie laughed at his constant worrying over her. "I'll be fine Jamie, bye Thomas." Thomas scooted towards the couch reaching his arms up to be picked up.

"Mommy can't lift you yet buddy she and the baby could get a boo boo."

Thomas frowned at this reaching his arms up again insisting on being lifted by his mom. Jamie went begins him lifting Thomas so he could kiss Eddie goodbye. "No no. Mama up."

"I can't yet buddy but soon okay, but I want a kiss."

Thomas shook his head balling his little fists up in frustration crying "no no no.. up up..."

Sighing Jamie lifted him away from Eddie worried he might accidentally kick her and carried him out to the car for a calm talk. Eddie looked down giving her belly a rub wondering about their new baby. They decided to be surprised on what the sex was.

While Jamie took Thomas to school Eddie rubbed her belly absently feeling the baby kicking against her hand while she rested. Closing her eyes Eddie tried to nap thinking about giving birth and life with two kids.

A sharp pain hit her causing her to double over as she cried out in pain. Eddie sat up intending to curl on the couch when she felt something running down her leg. When she looked down Eddie was shocked to see thick liquid rolling down onto the carpet.

"Uh oh.." She cried out while grabbing her phone calling Henry trying to take deeps through the pain only to punch the couch in pain..

"Hey sweetheart what's going on," Henry asked, picking up on the second ring.

Eddie let out another anguished cry in pain holding her stomach."l think I'm going into labor, Jamie went to drop Thomas off.."

"I'll be there in a minute."

True to his word Henry rushed around the corner bursting in and went right to his grand daughter's side. "I have a bus on the way and Jamie is coming back he should be here any minute. Take deep breaths for me it'll be okay."

Eddie took Henry's hand to squeeze taking deep breaths as she practiced in their birthing classes. Henry remained by her side until the ambulance arrived with Jamie right behind them.

"Eddie, are you okay?" Jamie rushed to her side taking her hand following the medics to the ambulance. Henry stayed back making the phone calls to everyone before getting in his car heading to the hospital.

Jamie continued holding her hand coaching her as they got her settled in a room. The doctor walked in helping set up before turning to his patient for assessment. "How long have you been feeling contractions?"

"I dunno I've been in pain for an hour maybe" Eddie winced as another contraction ripped through her body.

The doctor nodded at his waiting nurses pulling up a stool. "Well your already fully dilated and your baby is rushing out. I need you to take deep breaths for me."

Following the doctors order Eddie breathed in deep using Jamie to focus to distract her. "You're doing great babe I'm right here," Jamie soothed, brushing back her drenched blond hair.

"okay Eddie give me a good push."

Gritting her teeth Eddie pushed hard as she could using Jamie's hand as an outlet for encouragement.

After six more hard pushes a long wail erupted from the baby announcing their arrival. Smiling the doctor assessed the newborn, cleaning her off with a towel and taking her footprint.

Jamie excitedly looked over at their new baby holding his breath he or she was okay. After what seemed like forever for the new parents before the doctor brought the newborn over wrapped in a pink blanket after checking her over and cleaned her up

"You have a beautiful daughter with some set of lungs," the doctor teased handing her to Jamie.

"Like her mom," Jamie laughed supporting the small infant in his arms receiving a glaring look from Eddie.

Jamie looked over his new daughter breathlessly amazed even the second time at becoming a parent. She held her tiny hands in a closed fist over her pink lips which she opened slightly. She had a little button nose taking after Eddie and tiny almost invisible blond strands.

Setting on the bed Jamie kissed the tip of his daughter's head before carefully handing her to Eddie. No sooner had the baby settled in Eddie's arms she let out a long wailing cry sucking her lips.

"Guess she's hungry," Eddie laughed nestling the baby against her chest to feed her, relieved when the cries died down.

After Eddie finished feeding her Jamie retrieved his family from the waiting room including Thomas who Frank picked up on his way in. "Dada," Thomas called reaching out for his father.

Smiling Jamie took Thomas from Frank kissing him leading them back to the room. "Don't worry they're both okay," he assured seeing the worried looks on their faces.

"Everyone meet Charlotte, look Thomas that's your new baby sister."

Thomas pointed at the baby in Eddie's arms taking her in. "Baby," he repeated. Jamie sat on the bed next to Eddie with Thomas on his lap so he could meet his little sister.

Thomas hummed staring at the small sleeping baby in his mom's arms not sure what to make of her. He leaned closer pulling back startled when Charlotte let out a small whimper in her sleep. As she stilled Thomas leaned over again this time rubbing a hand over his little sister's arm. With a soft hum he crawled out of Jamie's lap to his mother's side kissing Charlotte's little head.


	16. Chapter 16

Eddie and Charlotte were released allowing all four to go home together. Thomas hummed in the backseat kicking his little legs happily looking out the window. Eddie dozed while Jamie them drove pulling into the driveway.

Waiting to greet them was Linda and Henry both wearing smiles as Jamie got out. "Hey congrats Jamie we're here to help."

Jamie looked back at hi sleeping wife then at his grandfather and sister in law. "Could you take Thomas andCharlotte inside for me. Eddie dozed in the car and I want her to rest."

Two nods followed as Linda helped Thomas down while Henry brought his great daughter inside. Jamie went around carefully taking Eddie's seatbelt off, lifting her in his arms to bring her to their room.

Upstairs Jamie carefully pulled the covers back laying Eddie down and tucked the covers around her. Smiling he leaned down kissing her forehead lovingly. "Love you babe," Jamie whispered before going downstairs.

Thomas sat on the floor to play trains while Henry and Linda gushed over Charlotte. "Thanks for bringing them in." Jamie plopped on the couch next to his sister in law smiling as their attention remained on the baby.

"Of course Jamie we know your all exhausted so we won't stay long. There's food in the kitchen for you guys and we're a phone call away if you need us," Linda assured already in full mother mode.

"Thanks I'm good bough if you want to stick around. Pops did you get to hold her?"

When Henry shook his head Jamie carefully took Charlotte out placing her in his waiting arms. "She really is beautiful Jamie."

Thomas pushed himself up turning around aware his father wasn't watching him. Pushing himself up Thomas wandered over reaching his arms out to Jamie. "Up up dada."

Jamie smiled lifting his son up rewarding his boy with a kiss and tickles.

"His speech has gotten so much better," Linda complimented with a smile.

Before he could answer Charlotte woke up announcing her unhappiness with a long wail. Startled by the noise Thomas hummed loud covering his eyes crying "no no no" while flailing in his father's arms.

"It's okay Thomas she's okay she's hungry."

Jamie went to put Thomas down so he could get the bottles but Thomas kicked his legs wrapping his arms tightly around his father. "No no "

Sighing Jamie looked between his two crying kids shaking his head wondering if this is what it's going to be like. "I got the bottles until he calms down in the kitchen?"

Jamie nodded at his sister in law gratefully rocking his son trying to calm him down.

"Thomas take a breath."

Thomas pressed his hands to his ears crying until Charlotte fell quiet happily drinking her milk. He slowly brought his hands down quietly humming.

Henry raised an eyebrow observing the situation with a shake of his head. "Good luck kiddo," he said. Jamie sighed feeling like they would need it.

"anyone here?"

Jamie turned his attention to the front door where Danny and Baez appeared holding gift bags. "Hey kid we have a big case but wanted to drop these off first, the pink girly one is from Baez." Danny looked at his partner with a reading smirk.

"Stop lying Reagan, you picked it out. Anyway congrats and I brought something for the little man." Baez smiled at Thomas who hummed quietly looking up feeling eyes on him. Seeing Baez watching him holding a little Thomas pillow.

"Whose that buddy," Jamie encouraged with a smile. Thomas his behind his father's legs peeking his head out.

Baez knelt down to Thomas' level holding out the pillow. "This is for you."

Thomas slowly walked over hesitating before taking the pillow humming. "What do you say Thomas," Jamie prompted. "You," Thomas replied setting down with the pillow.

"Thanks Baez that's really nice," Jamie smiled at his brother's partner.

"We have to go kid gotta catch some bad guys I'll catch you later," Danny waved leading Baez out.

With both kids calm Jamie disappeared into the kitchen for a second to make coffee. Focused on his task Jamie didn't hear Eddie shuffle in.

"Hey how long was I out for?"

Jamie smiled back at her finally getting the machine started. "Hey about an hour., don't worry everything's good now. You just missed Danny and Baez, they dropped off gifts for Charlotte and she brought Thomas a Thomas pillow."

"That was really nice of her ." Eddie gave Jamie a soft kiss going to see the gifts .

Henry and Linda stayed through dinner before going their separate ways, Linda to work and Henry home. Jamie sat on the couch holding Charlotte carefully supporting her head, offering kisses to her tiny hand.

Eddie smiled curled up next to him half watching the show they'd put on. Thomas who had been playing rubbed his eyes tiredly got up slowly making his way to the couch. Pulling himself up Thomas settled on Eddie's lap receiving a kiss on his head and a tight hug.

Smiling Jamie wrapped one arm around Eddie then at his two kids happily. "I'm going to put Thomas to bed," Eddie whispered minutes after Thomas had fallen asleep. Carefully Thomas up so not to wake him Eddie carried him up to the bedroom quietly.

Jamie looked down at Charlotte who fell asleep in his arms giving her a smile as he held her little hand. Eddie hadn't gone upstairs for more then a few minutes when Charlotte let out a long wail that startled Jamie.

"It's okay princess what's wrong," Jamie asked her as though she was going to tell him what she needed. Instead Jamie tried rocking her in his arms hating to see his baby girl upset.

"What'd you do to our daughter Reagan?" Eddie came up behind him laughing having heard Charlotte all the way from Thomas bedroom. She carefully took the fragile infant sitting on the couch preparing to feed her.

"How'd you know what she needs," Jamie asked incredulous , sitting next to her.

Eddie looked up while their daughter ate happily a grin on her face. " motherly instincts Reagan which if you had I'd be worried."

Jamie returned her sarcastic remark with a face, leaned back and just sat quietly holding Eddie while she nursed their little girl. "Thomas is fast asleep already and Charlotte should be too soon after which means we have time to sleep until she wakes us up in a few hours." Eddie calculated the time between figuring what time she might need to get up.

Charlotte finished nursing sure enough falling asleep shortly after giving her parents time to catch up on their sleep. After putting Charlotte down in her crib Eddie slid into Jamie's strong arms receiving a kiss to the head.

"get some sleep babe while you can," Jamie leaned down to kiss her head gently. Eddie curled into him quiet for a mi ute before looking back up at him.

"Are you happy Jamie?"

The question caused to frown wondering why she would ask such a thing. "Of course I am Eddie we have Thomas whose yours too and Charlotte our little princess why?"

Eddie simply shook her head in response resting her head on his chest with her hand over his resting over her belly. "Eddie," Jamie tried again looking down at her but only received soft breaths.


	17. Chapter 17

The following morning Jamie drove Thomas to observe a new school since he was aging out of the current one. It was a big change for all of them, for Thomas seeing unfamiliar places with new faces not in his usual routine and for Jamie the reality of his son growing up.

Jamie parked the car in the lot next door going around to unbuckle Thomas and help him out.

"Ready buddy," Jamie asked brushing Thomas' hair back.

Tiredly Thomas looked up at the building confused when he didn't see his usual school. He twisted in Jamie's arms using one finger to point. "School?"

"Yea buddy remember I told you we're going to see some new friends and teachers cause you're a big boy now. "

Thomas hummed quietly giving Jamie a chance to walk towards the buildings. When Thomas realized what was going on he kicked his legs and shook his head crying "no no no no!" Jamie sighed getting so close to making it inside.

"It's okay buddy, take a breath.."

"No no school, no!" Thomas squirmed trying to get down but Jamie held on afraid he'd try and run.

Tiredly Jamie waited continuing to try breathing finally helping Thomas calm down ten minutes later. "Daddy is right here with you, your okay," Jamie assured slowly taking another step closer to the building.

Thomas clung to Jamie but allowed to be carried in. A woman smiled up at them as they entered from behind a desk. "You must be Mr. Reagan and Thomas we spoke on the phone."

Jamie extended a hand to greet her keeping Thomas close to him. "Sorry he just realized what was going on outside so he's a little clingy and upset right now. Thomas, turn around and say hi."

"No!"

Surprised at his son's reaction Jamie sighed lowering his voice firmer. "You're fine I'm right here say hi." Thomas waved hi after the second request going right back to hugging Jamie's neck.

The director Dana led them down a hall towards the classrooms patiently. "He's really attached to you," she observed.

"Yea it's just been us for awhile but he adores his mom too," Jamie stated not going into details on the complicated situation. They stopped at a door Dana looked in quickly with a smile. "This is our younger class five to seven year olds. There's one certified teacher for eight kids with two assistants."

Dana pushed the door open allowing Jamie to look in. The room was larger than it looked on the outside decorated in bright colors with student art hanging up on the wall. A child sized table sat against the far wall occupied by a teacher assistant working with two kids.

The second assistant took to the floor teaching two kids play skills using trains, neither kid paying attention. At a smaller table the teacher taught eye contact with one student while the other played humming.

Thomas spun around hearing the teacher assistant making train noises. "Thomas," he identified pointing with a finger getting a smile from the adults.

"Do you want to play Thomas," Dana asked. "Play ," Thomas echoed.

Jamie put his son down nervously watching him join the small group. "He'll be fine we train all our staff upon hiring and every three months after. I'd like to observe Thomas more in this setting he's fully verbal?"

"No he says words but not sentences yet. I taught him sign language to expand his language but he gets frustrated still." Jamie watched Thomas humming while driving a train back and forth.

"We will definitely work on his communication how often does he get speech services?"

Frowning Jamie replied, "twice a week for an hour but my wife and I work at home with him."

Dana looked back at Thomas nodding slowly. "I'd recommend at least five days to start for a half hour and I can recommend a home therapsids as well. "

"Do you have 1:1 aides as well? Lately Thomas has been running from us and his current school and I'm worried. He's never done that before and I don't know why he is now"

Dana offered a smile understanding how frightening it must be especially at night to worry about your child's safety. "If there's been recent changes that could cause it, there really isn't any known reason. To answer your question if it's in the IEP then yes we can assign him one."

Dana continued questioning Jamie about bathroom, , any aggressive behaviors Thomas has shown. By the time they left Jamie felt dizzy with information and choices that needed to be made. Jamie pulled onto the main road checking on Thomas through the mirror finding him fast asleep.

When he got him inside Jamie carried him upstairs before checking on Eddie. "How'd it go " Eddie asked kissing him softly.

"It's overwhelming but it seems like a good school. I have a lot of paperwork to look over though so I'm going to stay down here for a bit."

Eddie leaned closer kissing his cheek heading upstairs to get some sleep while Jamie worked.

Jamie spread folders he kept containing Thomas' IEP and progress reports from his old school setting his lap top on the table for research. Rubbing his eyes tiredly Jamie typed away working well past three thirty in the morning.

He made notes on a pad to prepare for the meeting with Thomas' new school. Around five Jamie went upstairs to check on Thomas and lay down for a little while before going back to work.

Pushing open his son's door Jamie walked to the bed expecting to see Thomas' head sticking out from underneath the covers. When he saw the covers flat Jamie felt his heart sink pulling the covers down gasping at the empty bed.

"Thomas," Jamie called, searching every inch of his son's room panicking when Thomas was nowhere to be found.

Thinking quick Jamie rushed to his bedroom hoping to see Thomas laying in bed with Eddie instead finding Eddie alone and Charlotte fast asleep in her crib.

"Eddie wake up Thomas isn't in his room," Jamie said shaking Eddie awake.

Eddie stirred quickly setting up staring at him with concern. "What do you mean he isn't in his room you put him down before." Throwing the covers aside Eddie jumped out of bed without bothering to dress.

" I did but he isn't there now I checked his whole room. Check up here while I look downstairs." Not waiting for an answer Jamie headed downstairs looking around the living room first thinking Thomas came down while Jamie was working and he didn't hear his footsteps.

After a thorough search of every hiding spot Jamie moved on to the next room praying they find him or he might have to call the cops. He checked the small bathroom down the hall moving onto the kitchen with still no luck.

"Any luck Eddie," Jamie called hopefully upstairs carrying the phone with him ready to dial In case she couldn't find him either.

"He's not hiding in the closets or bathroom did you check both doors to see if they're still locked? I'm going to check Charlotte's room," Eddie's voice floated down starting to grow more concerned.

Jamie's finger pressed the phone on lingering over the numbers trying to recall if he kept the tracking bracelet on Thomas' wrist.

Jamie's heart hammered against his chest with worry for his little boy's safety starting to dial while taking deep breaths.

While Eddie continued upstairs Jamie went to the front and back door relieved to find them both locked, keeping Thomas inside the house somewhere. "He's still inside Eddie both doors are locked," Jamie informed doing a second scan.

After five minutes of searching with no response from Eddie Jamie picked up the phone ready to call help. His finger lingered just about to press the second one when Eddie yelled from upstairs. "Jamie he's up here."

Topping the phone Jamie ran upstairs finding Eddie in Charlotte 's room looking just as relieved. Sure enough Thomas lay on his Thomas pillow next to the crib sound asleep by his sister's side.

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief seeing his son, walked over and leaning down to envelope him in a hug and kiss his head. Eddie smiled grabbing an extra quilt they had to place over Thomas so he'd be more comfortable.

"Let's get some rest while we can," suggested Eddie with a soft smile.

Jamie gave his son one more hug before joining his wife heading back to their own bed. Slipping under the covers Jamie immediately wrapped his arms around Eddie. "Thank you, I get so nervous…"

"I know Jamie so do I. Thomas is my son too I love him too." Eddie leaned up on her left arm watching Jamie while tracing her hand down his arm.

Eddie met Jamie's eyes, brushing a hand under his chin to move his head towards her. "Talk to me," she said softly.

"I'm worried about him Eddie, there's been a lot of changes lately and now going to a new school will add one more. What if he has a hard time adjusting or tries to elope? Thomas means everything to me Ike you and Charlotte do."

Eddie cupped his chin kissing him softly to reassure him. "No matter what happens you're not in this alone anymore. We'll talk to the school, get him a shadow if we need to. It'll be hard at first but he'll adjust to the new school. It'll be fine Jamie honest."

Jamie smiled not totally reassured but feeling slightly better "thanks Eddie."

With a grin Eddie ran a hand down his arm meeting his eyes firmly. "Get some sleep before one of them wakes us up."

Jamie sighed following Eddie to their room pulling her down on the bed against him. Eddie lay on her side facing him smiling as she traces a hand down his chest. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Eddie get some sleep," Jamie lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

Eddie moved laying over him placing a hand on his cheek. "Talk to me Jamie," she whispered softly.

"It's nothing get some sleep." Jamie closed his own eyes trying to get some sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Thomas waddled downstairs the following morning stepping into the kitchen hugging the Thomas pillow in his arms.

"Morning buddy, what would you like to eat," Jamie asked smiling at his boy as Thomas sat at the table.

Jamie walked to the table kneeling down in front on his son smiling brightly. He pointed to his cheek and opened his arms wide expecting a hug. Thomas put his pillow down jumping into his father's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

To reward his son, Jamie lifted the boy tickling his stomach sending the little boy into giggles as he squirmed in his dad's arms. Jamie enjoyed hearing his boy laugh a rare feat.

"what do you want to eat," Jamie asked standing up leaving Thomas on the floor to start breakfast. Thomas whined low following his father across the kitchen reaching his arms up with big blue eyes. "Up dada."

Smiling Jamie lifted him up and placed a small kiss on the boy's head. "You want waffles or yogurt?"

"Yogurt," Thomas echoed, pointing to the fridge.

Rewarding his son with another kiss Jamie went to the fridge getting a yogurt out and brought it to the table. "Here buddy what do you need," Jamie prompted trying to put Thomas down.

"No down, poon," Thomas swiped for the utensil while holding onto his father.

"Relax I'm right here, full sentence," Jamie pushed his son holding the spoon out far enough out of Thomas' reach. Thomas scrunched up his face rubbing his eyes as he sniffled .

Heaving a sigh, Jamie put a hand firmly on Thomas' shoulder ignoring the fake tears for attention.

Eddie happen to walk in stopping when she saw Thomas crying and Jamie kneeling next to him. "Hey what's going on, why's he crying?"

"mama, up," Thomas cried sliding off the chair trying to go around Jamie to get to her. Eddie rocked Charlotte keeping her neck supported.

"Use your words buddy and we'll be both sit with you," Eddie encouraged

"Up up mama" Thomas insisted bursting into tears while kicking his legs against the chair. When Jamie reached over to calm him Thomas smacked Jamie's hand away crying harder.

Sighing, Eddie put Charlotte down in her rocker going over her heart aching for the little boy hating to see him cry. "Calm down Thomas c'mere talk to me." She knelt down behind Jamie with her arms stretched out.

"Eddie he needs to learn he can't always get his way," Jamie told her blocking Thomas who jumped off his chair.

"I know Jamie but if I can get him to talk .."

Eddie stood up straight giving him a shaking of her head. "He isn't get his way Jamie, I'm going to calm him down and make him use his words like we've been doing."

"Yea but it also gets him charged up and makes him think he can do whatever he wants. I've seen his behaviors Eddie, he can use his words," Jamie sighed standing up himself giving both of them a sad look

"I know that Jamie but since you think you know better I'll just sit here and look pretty, is that you want?" With a huff Eddie retrieved Charlotte storming out of the kitchen.

Jamie sighed looking Thomas over who continued crying after stopping to listen while his parents argued. "Go sit down for breakfast and I'll get you a spoon," Jamie told him quietly.

"No! I want up!" Thomas wailed again throwing himself on the floor.

"When you're calm tell me what me what you want." Jamie started to walk by wanting to find Eddie so they could talk. When he was close enough Thomas flailed towards Jamie, grabbed his leg and leaned in biting him on the ankle.

Jamie winced surprised at the new behavior while trying to keep calm. He leaned down lifting Thomas carrying him to the quiet corner.

Eddie who sat on the couch nursing Charlotte looked up watching curiously. "Are you okay?"

"He bit, he's never done that before," Jamie joined Eddie on the couch rolling up his pants leg to check seeing only a small bite mark.

Eddie looked down at Charlotte who happily drank while bonding with her mom. Seeing he wasn't getting any attention Thomas wailed louder looking over at them. When she finished Eddie placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's head singing softly.

In the corner Thomas saw he wasn't getting anywhere forcing him to try a different approach. He crawled towards the couch reaching again for Jamie's ankle trying to bite him again .

"Stop Thomas," Jamie spoke in a firm voice.

Quietly Eddie handed Charlotte over in Jamie's arms, reached down and in one swift move lifted Thomas carrying him back to the corner while standing between him and Jamie.

"Mama no," Thomas looked up raising a hand at her.

Eddie knelt down meeting his eyes her own firm shaking her head with her lips in a tightly pressed together low. "Thomas, no you show me quiet hands now."

Thomas met her eyes placing his hands in his lap but continued whining for several more minutes.

Once Thomas calmed down Eddie took him by the hand back into the kitchen so he could eat breakfast. "Sit at the table, what do you want?"

"Yogurt mama," Thomas said turning in his seat to watch her take yogurt out of the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. Eddie brought him both sitting across the table from him.

Back in the living room Jamie sighed rocking Charlotte in his arms tightly while Eddie fed Thomas. He lifted his legs to relax when the door bell rang sending a groan out of his lips as he was forced to get up.

Making sure to support Charlotte's head Jamie used one hand to open the door, groaning again when she saw Sydney standing outside. "What do you want," he asked.

Sydney eyed the baby in his arms before raising his eyes up to Jamie. "Whose this, is this your daughter with that woman? Is that why you left me for her! Your starting a whole new family what about Thomas?"

"Thomas is doing great Sydney Eddie is great with him and he adores her. "

Hearing voices Eddie walked through the living room joining them in the hallway, standing with her arms crossed against her chest. Right behind her Thomas followed hiding behind Eddie's legs.

"Hey baby c'mere give mommy a hug," Sydney cooed seeing Thomas.

Thomas hid behind Eddie's legs hugging her and shook his head. "You know why he's like that because you didn't want to be around. Eddie from the minute she met him showed she wanted to be around him," Jamie grumbled at him.

"Up mama," Thomas said quietly, pulling on Eddie's pant leg with big blue eyes. Eddie leaned down lifting him up into a tight hug.

Sydney glared at them furiously turning to Jamie. "I'm going to file a suit against you ," she warned.

"You forget I graduated Harvard too Syd and I was top in our class so whatever you think you have on me I'll fight back and win," Jamie shot back at her rocking Charlotte in his arms.

Sydney glared at him one more time before storming away back up the path to the street.

"I am not apologizing for what I said," Eddie told him as Jamie closed the door then turned around.

"I'm not asking you too," Jamie said with a shake of his head tired of the unnecessary drama. Sensing his stress Eddie walked over holding Thomas out so he could kiss Jamie's cheek sending a smile.

Quietly Jamie put an arm around Eddie leading her back into the living room listening to Thomas hum low. Jamie took a seat on the couch leaning back feeling the couch shift as Eddie took the seat next to him.

"You think she'll make a case," Eddie asked seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Sydney is a smart lawyer but no she has no case anymore so I'm not worried. She just acts tough but I know her." Jamie shook his head just hoping he was right.

Their conversation was interrupted by Thomas sliding off Eddie's lap humming low as he crossed the room to a daily picture schedule Jamie started with him right after his diagnosis. With a quick glance Thomas pulled off a picture of school making his way back to the couch where held up his hand.

"No school today buddy your going to play with us," Jamie smiled proud Thomas knew after breakfast they wash up and go to school.

Thomas narrowed his eyes in confusion looking at his father while insistently holding out the picture. "School? School?"

With a smile Eddie lifted Thomas back onto her lap touching his arm waiting for his attention before making the sign home. "You're going to stay with mama and papa."

Thomas turned to Charlotte pointing with a finger. "Baby?"

"Yes and Charlotte. Let's get you dressed so can play." Eddie lifted him as she got up tickling his stomach on their way upstairs to pick out clothes. Jamie smiled at Charlotte who lay quietly in his arms quietly after all the drama.

Jamie just put his legs up turning the tv on when a news report interrupted the show before Jamie could tell what it was. "In case your just joining us protestors are storming the Manhattan DA's office after a man accused of murder was aquifer of all charges. Police have arrested sever protestors already but it is said several got into the building before the officers got there."

"Erin," Jamie reached for his phone quickly dialing his father's number holding his breath the report was late and Erin was okay.

"Hi Jamie, yes I heard. I have Danny trying to get a hold of Erin when we do I'll let you know son," Frank said upon answering trying to multitask fielding instructions while dealing with the mayor's take on what they should do.

"Is there anything I can do dad?"

A pause followed the question before Frank answered in a deep soft voice reserved for when he worried about his kids. "Pray son."


	19. Chapter 19

"Eddie?" Jamie ended the call with a sigh frustrated at having to just sit around and do nothing. Eddie appeared in the living room having come downstairs after helping Thomas change.

"What's going on," Eddie asked carrying Thomas in her arms to the couch where they joined Jamie. Thomas hummed a low song content in Eddie's arms.

Wordlessly Jamie pointed to the television that showed the ongoing breaking news every few minutes for people tuning in late. "Protestors have stormed the Manhattan DA's office and just q minute ago we heard shots being fired. Police are attempting to keep the outside protestors at bay while they search inside."

At first Eddie gasped knowing exactly what Jamie was thinking. She quietly reached for his hand watching in silence with him hoping Erin was okay.

Not five minutes later Jamie's cell rang snatched by the youngest Reagan. "Hello,"

"Jamie." Jamie froze at his father's deep croak, the one he reserved when he had bad news to tell them. It was in the same voice Frank told the kids about their mother and Joe.

"Did you hear anything about Erin dad? Is she with Danny," Jamie held a hopeful breath.

Eddie slid closer to Jamie leaning against him still holding Thomas waiting anxious to hear good news. "I'm sorry Jamie but Danny found her in the building near her office. It was already to late."

Jamie squeezed his eyes shut breathing into the phone as all the emotions burst through him at the loss of his sister. "I have to call pop still, I'm so sorry son."

Without answering him Jamie grabbed his badge and off duty squeezing it tight against his palm. When he got up making towards the door Eddie blocked him seeing anger burn in his blue eyes.

"Jamie I know your angry and upset but whatever your about to do isn't going to bring your sister back. If you go do something stupid you could get shot is that what you want," Eddie reasoned.

"They killed my sister Eddie! She's not even a cop and they ambushed her for no reason. What am I supposed to do sit around and do nothing? What about Nikki? " Thomas put his hands over his ears at the shouting looking over towards his father surprised by his loud tone.

Eddie shook her head to answer him pointing towards the door. "No but if you looking for revenge you'll be next. How would your family deal with that call huh? How about Thomas, Charlotte and me? "

Anger shaking his entire body Jamie raised his hand to force himself past Eddie and get the guys who did this to his sister. Eddie reacted quickly catching his hand forcing him to sit on the couch.

Jamie looked at her surprised shaking not with anger but mourn as Eddie slid on his lap and wrapped her around him while he sobbed on her shoulder.

The next day Jamie and Eddie met their family at Frank's house to support each other. Frank sat in his favorite chair beside Henry with Danny across from them on the couch all sharing the same sad look.

"Dad, grandpa hey Danny," Jamie greeted holding Thomas in his arms dressing him in a turquoise button down dress shirt and his blond hair slicked back with moose.

Without waiting for his brother to sit Danny moved to close the distance between them putting a hand on Jamie's back. "You okay kid, how you dealing?"

"I still don't believe it, seems like a nightmare" Jamie admitted rocking Thomas with watery blue eyes. Danny put an arm around Jamie's back for a tight hug of the only sibling he had left.

They all sat in a moment of silence as they all offered support to each other without having to say a word.

Frank set the funeral for three days after the incident in a church near from all districts showed to pay their respects along with members of the police department to offer condolences for the family.

Jamie and Eddie sat up front with their family numbly thanking those who stopped to offer their sympathies but mostly stayed quiet the entire time. Danny used Linda to lean on for support showing up to the church with blotchy red eyes from crying but during the service stayed closer then usual to his brother.

After the funeral finished as they said goodbye Danny surprisingly turned around and hugged Jamie tightly careful of Thomas in the process. "I love you kid, you're a damn good cop don't ever forget that. Just be careful out there okay and if you need anything let me know.""

"I won't love you too Danny. " With one hand Jamie managed to return the hug before taking Eddie's hand taking them back home.

In the late hour Jamie helped Thomas get ready for bed tucking the covers around him slowly and leaned down for a kiss. "Love you buddy."

When Jamie got up to flip the lights off Thomas reached his arms out and sat up. "Dada no go," he cried grabbing onto Jamie climbing into his lap. Jamie wrapped his arms around Thomas waiting until he fell asleep to lay him downn.

Tomorrow Thomas started the new school a new adventure for all of them.

Jamie returned to the bedroom stopping momentarily to kiss Charlotte who Eddie laid down several minutes earlier. "Love you princess."

He slid under the covers enveloping Eddie in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "Danny was looking at you all through the service did you notice that," Eddie asked resting her head on his chest.

Jamie narrowed his eyes shaking his head that he hadn't noticed. "He's really rattled with Erin's death probably will be keeping me a close eye on me especially now. He took it hard when our brother Joe died now Erin leaving only us two."

Holding Eddie in his arms Jamie lay staring absently in deep thought about everything.


	20. Chapter 20

Jamie woke up early to get Thomas ready for his new school before heading to work. He headed downstairs brewing a cup of coffee before waking Thomas up to give him a few more minutes.

Entering the dark room Jamie went to his son's bedside gently waking him up. "Time to get up buddy you have school today," Jamie whispered softly sitting on the bed.

"No," Thomas replied in a sleep filled daze refusing to get up from underneath the covers.

"Cmon Thomas time to make friends and play," Jamie tried again this time firmer.

In response Thomas turned over to face Jamie grabbing for the covers trying to pull them over his head. Shaking his head Jamie placed a hand over Thomas' hand gently. "Thomas, it's time to get up for school."

When Jamie moved to pull the covers down Thomas flailed his legs at Jamie managing to kick Jamie's legs. Sensing a tantrum coming on Jamie moved quickly swiped away a second kick catching his son's leg.

With one leg held Thomas used the other to try knock his father's hand off his leg wailing. With every attempt Jamie easily blocked not saying a word and give Thomas more attention.

Thomas squirmed closer raising a hand quickly hitting Jamie's unprotected arm. The next time Jamie blocked the hit with his forearm Thomas pushed his finger down into Jamie's hand still kicking his feet.

"No no no," Thomas wailed continuing to throw his body against Jamie's who did all he could to block. Seeing no end Thomas grabbed a pillow throwing it over Jamie's head missing by inches.

To stop him Jamie placed a hand on Thomas wrist gently to block him from grabbing anything else. Thomas flailed in annoyance leaning down to bite Jamie's hand. Jamie reacted quickly pulling his hand away but carefully continued watching his son.

Ten minutes later Thomas became still tiredly looking up at his father eyes rounded. "Stand up," Jamie ordered softly with a firm tone.

Thomas slid off the bed with rounded puppy dog eyes as he went to hug his father. "You know I love you but that wasn't necessary. C'mere and get dressed we have to hurry now."

Humming under his breath Thomas helped Jamie change him into outside clothes walking downstairs together for breakfast.

Entering the kitchen Thomas spotted Eddie holding Charlotte, breaking away from Jamie's grip to run at her. "Up up mama," Thomas demanded with out reached arms. Smiling down at him Eddie shifted Charlotte trying to rock her back to sleep. "Eat first buddy so I can finish with Charlotte," Eddie said quietly watching Charlotte's eyes drop.

"No baby no up up," Thomas repeated begging for attention. "I will but first eat. Want me to sit with you," Eddie asked softly.

Thomas whined under his breath reaching for Eddie's arm insisting on being picked up. "Sit down," Jamie said wanting him to follow directions first. Thomas ignored him following Eddie to the table.

"Eddie he just threw a fit if you give in he'll think he can get away with it," Jamie watched with a raised eyebrow as Thomas tried to climb on Eddie's lap. Eddie smiled at Thomas eyes sad wanting to just pick Thomas up.

"C'mere Thomas sit to next to mommy." Eddie pulled the chair close smiling as Thomas climbed up laying his head against Eddie's arm looking up at her with big blue eyes. Jamie chuckled going to make Thomas breakfast before she accused him of teaching Thomas the puppy dog look.

As Thomas ate Jamie made himself coffee while getting the snacks he'd bought for Thomas' first day of school ready. He intended on driving Thomas hoping it'll help ease the transition.

When Thomas finished Jamie cleaned him up and sent him to give Eddie hugs and kisses. Eddie put Charlotte in her carrier leaving her arms open for a hug. "Have a good day buddy, love you."

Thomas placed his hand over his mouth blowing a kiss before giving her a real one. Eddies watched Jamie slip the little backpack on his back leading Thomas out to the car.

When they arrived at school twenty minutes later Jamie held Thomas' hand fighting the nausea suddenly hitting him. Thomas' teacher a younger woman in her thirties came out to greet them and take Thomas to class.

"Love you buddy see you later." Jamie leaned down kissing his son eyes glossy with emotion. Thomas placed a hand on Jamie's cheek trying to repeat but only able to say you.

Standing up Jamie gathered his things unaware Thomas pulled back refusing to go when he saw Jamie starting to leave. "No no no no dada!" Thomas pulled his hand trying to get back to Jamie confused why he was being left in a new place.

"Hey it's okay buddy go with your teacher I'll come pick you up later okay?" Tears flooded Jamie's eyes seeing his boy so upset but he knew Thomas had to learn.

Thomas looked back holding one hand out as he followed the teacher humming under his breath.

Thomas sat in a corner humming to himself while the teacher worked with another student.

A little girl slowly approached him her brown hair pulled back in pig tails kneeling on the floor.

"Hi I'm Amanda, what's your name," she asked softly.

Thomas looked up his humming lower meeting the eyes of this new person. "Name," he repeated.

Amanda sat beside him pulling out a train she brought offering it to him. "You like trains?"

"Trains." Thomas looked up as the teacher called their attention to line up for gym.

Amanda gave a short smile taking his hand. "Time for gym," she told him standing up. Bright eyed Thomas followed not letting go of her hand the entire time.

Heaving a sigh Jamie returned to his car driving home with blotchy eyes. Arriving back at the house Eddie waited to greet him pulling him to the couch seeing his eyes.

"I know it's hard but he'll be okay." She smiled wrapping her arms around him tightly . Jamie knew he would too just seeing Thomas so upset and confused got to him. He wished there was a way to let him know, maybe something his teacher could help with.

Eddie lay on Jamie's lap cuddling with him quietly while Charlotte slept nearby counting down the hours until their Thomas came home.

At around three Jamie swung by the school to pick Thomas up halted by the receptionist as he signed in. When he finished, the school director greeted him with a soft smile. "Hello, Mr Reagan, I'm sorry to detain you but I wanted to speak with you. Thomas had a rough morning but managed to calm down thanks to a special helper."

As the director explained she led Jamie down the long ball towards Thomas' classroom and invited Jamie to look inside. When he did he spotted Thomas sitting in the reading area half laying on Amanda's arm listening to her read a story.

"He's been by her side all day," the director said softly with a smile.

Jamie's eyes twinkled watching how attentive Thomas listened to the story, even pointing when Amanda prompted. Suddenly he had a feeling Thomas might be okay.


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next few days Thomas kept two steps behind Amanda in school.

That Wednesday Jamie arrived at school just before three, surprised to find Thomas with the teacher in tears.

"Thomas," Jamie called softly going kneeling down with his arms open for a hug. Letting go of the teacher Thomas ran right into his dad's arms bursting into tears.

Jamie enveloped Thomas in a hug squeezing him tight. "Hey whats wrong buddy?"

Instead of answering Thomas buried his face in Jamie's shirt. Rubbing his back Jamie looked up at the teacher curiously.

"Amanda didnt come to school today," the teacher explained softly.

"You missed you friend buddy, she'll come back." Jamie lifted Thomas into his arms and wiped the tears away.

Thomas spun around pointing back to the class with a finger humming, receiving a kiss from Jamie. "I know buddy." Mouthing thanks to the teacher, Jamie carried Thomas out to the car buckling him in before driving home.

Eddie waited on the couch for them to come home, the smile she wore turning into a frown seeing Thomas' red eyes. "What happened," she asked getting up to meet them.

"Amanda didn't show up to show today," Jamie explained softly giving a slight rock.

Eddie carefully reached out taking Thomas from Jamie rubbing his back while walking back to the couch. "Hey buddy I'm sorry your sad," Eddie kissed the top of his head, surprised when Thomas wrapped his arms around her.

Shifting Thomas on her lap so he sat up on her laying against her chest. In a soft voice she sang to him softly until his cries slowly turned to hiccups. With bloodshot eyes Thomas looked up at her placing a hand against her cheek. "More mama," he requested.

Smiling at him Eddie held Thomas against her singing softly while he lay against her humming.

Thomas laid on Eddie's chest, he liked it there. He felt safe and warm there just like he did when Daddy held him. The other Mommy didn't feel like this. Thomas' eyes closed, they hurt from crying.

Eddie looked up at Jamie as she held their son, "Does he know how much we love him? I never had any idea how much I could love until I had these little ones in my life."

Jamie sat down and put his arms around his wife and son, "Eddie, now that we have Charlotte and Thomas, are you going to go back to work?" Jamie had planned to talk to her for sometime about this but now felt right.

"I love working Jamie so yea I want to go back maybe not yet. I was actually thinking of waiting until Charlotte is older at least six or seven months," Eddie sighed having thought her decision over since finding out she was pregnant.

Jamie took her hand with his right hand allowing him to pick her head up with his left hand. "Eddie are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yea of course I'm sure Jamie we can work it out who will pick the kids up, but I'm sorry I can't be a house wife. I can't stay home to cook and clean while you work and I won't." Eddie stood up pissed he would even entertain the idea she should be a house wife.

Before she could move away from him Jamie grabbed her hand and pulled her back so she faced him. "Eddie, I didn't mean anything by it. I love you and the kids so if you want to go back that's your choice."

Thomas who was set aside when Eddie got up slid off the couch waddling over with his arms outstretched.

With a smile more for Thomas Eddie pulled her hand back picking Thomas up so she could kiss the top of his head before setting him down. With one final look to Jamie Eddie shook her head starting upstairs.

"Stay here buddy," Jamie instructed getting up to follow her.

Jamie took two steps at a time following Eddie up to their bedroom. "Eddie please talk to me why are you so upset?"

Eddie walked to her dresser drawer pulling it open with her back to him. "Talk to you about what? The fact that you think I should be a house wife cook and clean for you? "

"No I don't think that at all it came out of context please listen to me," Jamie begged eyes rounded watching her pack some belongings.

"Where are you going?"

Eddie took a short and jeans from her dresser drawer throwing them on the bed not once looking at Jamie. "I don't know yet but I need time to think before we talk about your statement.

Turning back around Eddie finished packing picking Charlotte up who slept soundly in her crib placing a kiss on her little hand. "I'll be back tomorrow," she said while wrapping a blanket around Charlotte.

"Eddie," Jamie pleaded again following her downstairs.

At the bottom of the steps Eddie spun around to him eyes sad. "I love you Jamie, I do just give me tonight okay?" She leaned up kissing him hard showing this wasn't goodbye forever. Still holding Charlotte carefully Eddie picked up the bag she packed and stepped out.

Thomas walked in from the living room, stopping by Jamie's side and looked up at him confused. "Mama," he asked.

"It's okay buddy mama will be back." Jamie lifted his son taking him into the living room to distract him.

Eddie held Charlotte against her to keep her warm walking up the porch steps slowly. She put the bag down using her free hand to ring the bell and waited.

Frank swung the door open eyes narrowing at Eddie standing on his front porch. "Come in sweetheart has something happened?"

"Sorry, I know it's late but I didn't know where else to go," Eddie apologized quickly.

"Francis? Eddie what a nice surprise what's wrong where's Jamie?" Henry joined them curious to see who was at the door so late.

Henry took one look at Eddie's face and guessed something happened between her and his grandson. "Come in make yourself at home for as long as you need."

With a soft smile Henry wrapped an around Eddie's shoulders taking the bag from her and led he inside.


	22. Chapter 22

Amanda returned back to school two days later smiling big seeing Thomas when she entered. When Jamie picked him up Amanda walked Thomas to the door brightly. "I'm Amanda nice to meet you Thomas' dad. Can we have a play date with Thomas?"

"Yea sure have your daddy or mommy call me," Jamie agreed pausing to let Thomas say goodbye before heading home.

Amanda's dad called to schedule a play date at the park for that weekend. Jamie and Amanda's dad sat on a bench nearby watching while Thomas and Amanda played in the sand.

Thomas picked up a shovel waving it back and forth while digging his feet in the sand laughing hysterically. "Be careful silly let me show you," Amanda said with a laugh taking the shovel to show him how to shovel.

Thomas hummed loudly flapping his arms excitedly at Amanda catching the attention of other kids playing nearby.

"Hey what's wrong with him?" One of the kids spoke up giving a weird look and getting the attention of her friends.

Amanda put the shovel down returning with her own glaring look. "Mind your business."

Two of the kids stood up narrowing their eyes at him. "Why is he making those weird noises we're trying to play here."

Following their lead Amanda too got up standing between Thomas and the kids placing her hands on her hips. "What he does is none of your business. He's my friend so you better leave him alone," Amanda challenged.

Just like that she sat back next to Thomas turning her attention back to him with a smile. "Look can you help me made a sand castle?"

Jamie smiled happy to see his boy playing with another kid. "Your daughter is great with him, I'm really appreciative."

"Thank you, Amanda's sister was also diagnosed with autism so that helps. She's in Thomas' class they're twins." The father took out his phone showing Jamie a picture of his girls identical faces.

"Don't worry, Thomas " Amanda soothed while the adults talked. "They are just mean."

Thomas hummed quietly and looked down at the shovel. Amanda started to scoop the sand again into a bucket showing him how to make sand castles.

Jamie looked on, it all made sense now, Amanda understood Thomas because of her twin. Jamie looked at Amanda's mother, "Would you and your family care to join mine for dinner Friday? I know my wife would love to meet you all."

Amanda's dad smiled, "That would be very nice, the girls would love it."

Jamie provided the phone number and hoped that Eddie would be home by then his heart aching for her. Jamie advanced to get Thomas, his little puppy eyes would bring her home.

Arriving home Jamie carried Thomas into the living room his heart jumping happy to see Eddie. Forgetting she was mad at him Jamie approached wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her closer and laid a deep kiss on her lips.

Eddie stood in stunned silence happy to be in his arms again despite their disagreement. She finally pulled away giving Jamie a surprised smile. "What's gotten into you?"

Jamie first led Eddie to the couch shifting so she too sat on him while Thomas wandered off to play with his trains. "I took Thomas to the park for a play date with Amanda. She's really sweet to him Eddie, she stood up for him with other kids teasing him."

Eddie couldn't hold back the smile glad Thomas made a real friend but was still confused by Jamie's behavior. "Eddie it made me realize how lucky I am to have you, both of us are lucky to have you. I don't want to screw that up so whatever you want to do I'll support you," Jamie finished.

To add additional evidence of how much he loved her Jamie wrapped his arms around her stomach so he could kiss her neck. "Hmm that's not going to work..damnit Reagan you know me to well."

Eddie turned on his lap facing him and captured his face with her hands. Their eyes met with the same loving look they shared on their wedding day.

"I love you Jamie and I wish I could have been there to see Thomas' new friend."

Jamie grinned at her, "I invited them over for dinner but I'll do everything promise. You have to see them together. Amanda has a twin sister in Thomas' class who also has autism."

"You're to much Jamie maybe I will take up your grandpa's offer to stay an extra night, he can cook!" Eddie's eyes shone remembering sitting at the table with Henry eating his meatloaf which melted in her mouth.

Jamie laughed letting his hands drop frowning at her. "I'm definitely trading you in," he teased.

"Naw you know I'm the best you've ever had," Eddie easily returned purposefully leaning over him slowly before getting up. "I have to feed Charlotte lets do a movie night tonight after dinner."

Jamie nodded breathlessly watching her head upstairs to feed their daughter. Shaking his head Jamie got on the floor beside Thomas pulling the little boy closer to kiss his head. "Say I love you," Jamie prompted.

When Thomas didn't reply Jamie tried prompting him again sighing seeing he was getting nowhere. Setting Thomas aside to play Jamie headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

Thomas looked up as Jamie started towards the kitchen pushing himself up following. "Dada you."

Jamie called Eddie once dinner was ready setting around the table smiling at them while scooping potatoes into Thomas' dish laughing at his facial expression. "It's good Thomas try it."

Thomas tried a little with a face pushing it around.

After dinner Jamie cleaned up joining Eddie and Thomas on the living room couch with Charlotte in her carrier. Smiling, Jamie lifted Charlotte in his arms setting on the couch one arm around Eddie with Thomas on her lap watching the movie.


	23. Chapter 23

"Eddie, you can't vacuum anymore," Jamie laughed watching his wife go crazy trying to get the house perfect. "You just had a baby, you are doing too much for a simple play date."

"I just want Amanda's family to think we are a nice normal family and let her keep playing with Thomas. How do I look? I feel like my breasts are huge."

"They are, but you are feeding our growing baby from them," Jamie comforted. "You look beautiful."

Thomas appeared in the room humming and flapping his arms up and down. He was so excited to have his best friend coming to play. "Train," he told Jamie.

"Trains? You want to play trains with Amanda and her sister?"

"Trains trains," Thomas echoed jumping up and down excitedly. He stopped momentarily to check the door before turning towards his toys.

The doorbell sent Thomas' attention away from his trains, jumping back to his feet and followed Jamie to the front door.

Jamie swung the door open greeted by Amanda holding her twin sister's hand wearing a large grin. Standing behind them were their parents holding hands holding a nervous twinkle in their eye. It wasn't usual for their baby to have a play date with anyone but Amanda.

"Thanks for coming, please come in." Jamie stepped aside making room for them closing the door behind them before turning back with a smile.

Thomas moved around his dad grinning seeing his Amanda sweeping over and grabbing her hand. "Hey Thomas," Amanda greeted her friend with a one armed hug. "Thomas this is my sister Lily, she's in your class remember? We're all gonna play today."

In response Thomas hummed low pulling Amanda towards the living room where his toys were. Giving him a smile Amanda sat between her sister and Thomas attempting to have them interact with no result.

While they played Jamie showed Amanda's parents, Greg and Karen, in offering them drinks. "Thanks for this, Lily usually only plays with Amanda," Karen smiled a nervous smile, concerned the play date might not go well.

"It's no problem Thomas doesn't has anyone but me and Eddie so I'm glad he can play with someone his own age." On cue Jamie turned checking on the kids playing. He smiled seeing Thomas slowly inch closer to Amanda while he played.

Lily grabbed her sisters hand giving it a squeeze while scrunching her face. "Ow Lily quiet hands! Do you want squeezes?" Amanda took her attention off Thomas for a second to pull her hand back.

Lily placed a closed fist making a squeezing sign rewarded with squeezes up her arm. Thomas hummed taking Amanda's hand realizing the attention wasn't on him wanting her to play. Laughing Amanda used her free hand to push trains with her friend.

The kids played until dinner joining their parents in the kitchen both holding Amanda's hand, grilled chicken strips, French fries and string beans with a salad. Once all three kids finished they returned to the living room for more play time while the adults had dessert.

"You're a cop right?" Greg questioned over coffee.

"Yeah we both are actually," Eddie answered looking to Jamie with a smile. In return Jamie squeezed her hand looking back at their guests. "What about you? "

Greg reached into his jacket pulling out a gold shield smiling. "Lieutenant in narcotics over on smith."

Jamie nodded a little surprised but smiled at him finishing his coffee. Leaving the dishes for later he led their guests into the living room to say goodbye. It was getting late, the parents had work and kids school early.

When they re-entered Jamie paused the scene melting his heart. Instead of going back to trains the kids took to the couch Amanda's arms around them both reading a book while the other two kids laid on her listening.

"How cute." Karen took her phone out taking a picture of them with the promise of sending it to Jamie.

Picking Lily up in his arms not wanting to wake her, Greg extended a hand thanking them for their hospitality and promising to keep in touch for another play date. Amanda slowly hugged Thomas slipping off the couch to get her jacket.

Thomas followed confused where his friend was going. "No go no no," he told her reaching for her hand. "I have to go home but I'll see you at school tomorrow," Amanda said gently taking her hand.

"No no go no go," Thomas turned to his parents for help, eyes wide big and blue desperately wanting his friend to stay.

Giving him a smile Eddie moved closer lifting him in her arms and kissed his cheek. "You'll see her tomorrow at school say bye Thomas."

Thomas waved his little hand sniffling sadly watching Amanda leave with her family. "Can you check on the baby I'll bath him and get him ready for bed," Eddie spoke once the family left.

"Sure," Jamie agreed heading upstairs finding his daughter fast asleep. He went to the bathroom leaning against the doorway watching Eddie bathe Thomas with lavender, drying him with a towel before putting his pajamas on.

Thomas rubbed his blue eyes tiredly struggling to keep his eyes open in Eddie's arms as she carried him to his room tucking him in with a gentle kiss. "Love you buddy," Eddie whispered.

By the time Jamie got to the bed his boy was already fast asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

"Waaah! Waaah!" Charlotte's shrill cries woke Jamie, Eddie, and a very unsuspecting Thomas from their sleep. Eddie's feet hit the floor before she was entirely awake and quickly she headed for the baby's crib.

Jamie heard Thomas over the baby monitor and headed to his son's room to make sure the shrill sound wasn't sending him into a fit. Before Jamie reached the room Eddie screamed, "JAMIE! Jamie, there's something wrong with Charlotte."

Jamie ran back to his daughter's room, temporarily letting Thomas wait and looked down at the infant in Eddie's arms. The girl's face was bright red, her little mouth open and her tiny legs pulled up. "She's burning up and her belly is hard as a rock. She spit up all over herself. Even her color isn't right! Jamie what's wrong with our little girl?"

Eddie never dealt with a sick child before, Jamie had been the one to nurse Thomas his entire short life. "I don't know, let's get her to St. Victor's."

On his way back to Thomas' room Jamie dialed a number using one hand to lift a squirming Thomas who got startled by his sister's crying. "This is Jamie Reagan, my sister in law is Linda Reagan I think she's on shift tonight. My infant daughter woke up with a fever and vomited, we're bringing her in now."

Jamie shifted Thomas in his arms rushing downstairs as he spoke joining Eddie and Charlotte. "Here give me Charlotte you drive."

Eddie nodded taking Thomas' hand lifting him when she saw his hands start to scrunch up, a tell he's upset. "Shh, it's okay baby boy, your sister will be okay," Eddie whispered and planted a kiss on his forehead hoping she was right.

She strapped Thomas in his car seat while Jamie sat beside Charlotte in her car seat, rubbing her little belly to sooth it. Next to him Thomas continued wailing, kicking his feet and swinging his arms. "Thomas breath," Jamie coached anxiously with both kids crying at once.

Thomas reached out again, unable to grab onto anyone finally covering his ears crying, "No no no."

"It's okay princess, we're bringing you to get help. Ssh baby girl it's okay." Jamie softly brushed her cheek with his finger simultaneously rubbing her stomach.

In the front seat Eddie drove quickly swerving around cars wishing she could flip the lights on for a faster ride.

She managed to make it within a half hour pulling in the emergency lot greeted by a team of doctors and nurses including Linda. Not waiting for the car to fully stop Jamie jumped out holding a crying Charlotte.

"Our daughter woke up crying with a fever and vomiting please help her," Jamie pleaded letting the doctor take Charlotte but not before he kissed her head worry reflecting in his eyes.

Linda gave Jamie a gentle pat on his arm joining the doctor who was already palpating Charlotte's tiny belly, the scream she let out when he did this almost definitely confirmed the diagnosis. "Looks like she might have a blocked bile duct, we have to perform an ultrasound, but if that's what she does have, it can be resolved with a simple operation.

Eddie got Thomas out of his seat finally calming down stopping to Jamie's right looking at him worried. "Jamie?"

"Our daughter Eddie, our little girl," Jamie wrapped his arm around her shoulder, starting towards the waiting room. He blinked to brush the tears away holding Eddie against him needing them both close at a time like this.

Eddie rested her head on his chest cradling Thomas in her arms as he hummed softly. "I know Jamie," she whispered just as worried. Thomas managed to sit up searching his surroundings confused at first why his sister was crying when he was sleeping and why they were at this new place instead of home

Thomas turned his head towards Jamie frowning when he didn't see Charlotte. "Mama?" He gently tapped Eddie's shoulder bringing an open hand to his chin bringing it to his other hand, eyes searching again.

Eddie looked over to Jamie not sure what he was asking. Jamie's eyes teared, leaning over to kiss his son's head, "He's asking for Charlotte."

As if on cue Thomas brought his hand up finger spelling Charlotte with a confused look. "Aww she's feeling sick buddy, you'll see her soon," Eddie whispered while rubbing his back.

They stood in the waiting room huddled together needing to be close as they awaited news on their little girl.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor stepped out making a beeline for the anxiously waiting family. "Your daughter will be okay, she had a blocked bile duct which we managed to clear. The nurses are settling her in a bed but you can see her when they're done."

"Thank you," Jamie breathed shaking the doctor's hand grateful and relieved their daughter will be okay.

Linda walked out five minutes later leading them back to Charlotte's room. Jamie moved in first eyes blurred with tears seeing his little girl laying in a hospital crib hooked up to machines. "Charlotte, we're here baby." He reached in rubbing her little hand taking an uneven breath.

Thomas pointed catching sight of his little sister kicking his legs urging Eddie to take him over.

Eddie rubbed his back fighting her own tears seeing her baby girl so still. Thomas pointed again trying to let Eddie know he wanted to get closer.

"See Thomas there's your Charlotte," Eddie whispered. Thomas leaned over held by Eddie squirming to get closer managing to kiss her hand.

The doctor stepped in to check on them in time to hear Jamie say as he spotted the bandage over her tummy. "Oh baby girl."

"She'll be fine Mr Reagan, she did extremely well during surgery. " When Jamie looked up from his daughter tears moistened his eyes. "I'm a father too so I'd have the same reaction but your little girl will be just fine."

"Thank you doctor," Eddie said softly grateful for helping their baby girl. Jamie didn't respond busy holding his little girl's hand while she recovered. 


	25. Chapter 25

Doctors kept Charlotte a few more days to be absolutely sure the issue was resolved before releasing her. Jamie cradled his baby girl tightly in his arms planting kisses on her little head as they walked up to the house.

Eddie dropped Thomas' hand so he could play allowing her and Jamie to look their daughter over still worried. "Do you think she'll be okay," Eddie asked, her blue eyes reflecting a deep concern for her daughter.

"The doctors said she's okay for now but I'm going to look into sensitive formula for her just in case." Jamie carefully shifted Charlotte into Eddie's arms and brought his computer to the couch for research.

Charlotte lay contently in her mom's arms quietly trying to put her closed fist in her mouth seemingly feeling better. The good fortune ended around dinner when she once again scrunched up her face letting out a Reagan sized wail forcing Thomas to cover his ears and retreat to a quieter area.

Eddie who was closer leaned over the rocker gently rubbing her daughter's sensitive tummy while lifting Charlotte into her arms comforting her until the wails died down slowly.

Charlotte continued having stomach problems though not quite as bad as the first; the sensitive formula seemed to help. She continued growing hitting milestones exciting the proud parents as they watched her crawl for the first time then take tiny steps on her own.

She surprised them one day when Eddie was on the phone with Jamie who worked an afternoon tour so he could help bring Thomas to school. Charlotte sat on the living room floor struggling to reach a book she wanted read to her. After several failed attempts at grabbing the book she plopped down on the floor and cried, "Mama."

Eddie burst into tears startling Jamie over the phone ready to drive back even if he'd get in trouble for it.

Frank and Henry arrived first scooping Thomas off the floor to give him a tight hug. Thomas hummed low reaching out to gently touch Frank's mustache intrigued, getting a laugh from the other Reagans. "Come in, Eddie's getting the birthday girl ready you want a beer?"

"Sure thanks Jamie wow you guys went all our decorating didn't you?" Henry let out a whistle looking around the room decorated in pink balloons, banners and a large princess Sophia over their living room couch.

Jamie grinned returning with the beers one for each of them popping his own open. "Yeah it's a special occasion," he said with a grin. "Whose birthday is it Thomas?"

Thomas busily stared at his grandfather only turning around when Jamie tapped his arm. "Whose birthday is it today?"

Thomas picked up his hand making the sign sister and finger spelled C-H-A-R-L-O-T-T-E., rewarded with tickles to the stomach. "He's doing much better," Frank observed putting Thomas down so he could go play.

"Yeah the school is really good I'm glad they keep them until 13 then I have to see where to place him after that," Jamie chewed his lip thoughtfully letting it go for now wasn't the time to worry it was time to celebrate.

Eddie carried Charlotte downstairs sporting a little fluffy pink dress, her blond hair pulled into two neat pigtails on each side of her head. Soon as Charlotte spotted Jamie she reached her chubby hands out calling, "Daddy, daddy…"

Giving her a broad grin Jamie took his daughter kissing her cheek, "Happy birthday princess."

Charlotte clapped her hands looking up at Jamie, eyes big and blue something she inherited from her mother. "Cake?"

"She's definitely her mother's daughter," Jamie laughed setting her down freeing her to play with Thomas while he received a jab to the ribs from Eddie. Wrapping an arm around Eddie Jamie watched his two kids Thomas pushing the trains back and forth making no notice of his sister joining him.

Erin and Nikki arrived shortly after followed by Danny, Linda and their boys then Amanda with her sister who joined Thomas and Charlotte in the living room.

While the kids played the adults talked and munched on appetizers while waiting for their pizza to arrive. When the pizza came an hour later Jamie called the kids to sit for dinner looking back one more time at Thomas the only one who didn't stop playing.

"Hey time to eat pizza buddy then you can play," Jamie said.

"Trains, trains…" Thomas pushed the trains around again lining them up for one more go around. "Thomas it's time to eat first eat then trains," Jamie repeated a little firmer.

Amanda appeared right behind Jamie taking Thomas' arm realizing he didn't follow her. "C'mon let's go eat can he sit with me Mr. Reagan?"

"Of course Amanda," Jamie smiled following them back into the dining area where everyone waited to say grace before loading up their plates.

Dinner was followed by presents most of which Charlotte ripped open herself squealing excitedly at the various items inside. Erin grinned when niece's eyes widened seeing the Sophia dress she and Niki bought. "Who's that Charlotte," Eddie asked smiling at the sparkling dress.

"Princess Sophia," Charlotte answered hugging the dress against her excitedly.

"What do you say to Aunt Erin and cousin Niki?" Charlotte slid off Eddie's lap, climbed over the kids sitting in front and opened her arms up to her aunt and cousin for a hug. "Thank you," Charlotte said.

Charlotte returned to Eddie finishing unwrapping her presents, a toy cooking set from Danny and Linda, a little bicycle from Frank and new outfits from Henry mostly pink and purple her favorite colors.

Before the evening winded down the family met once again in the dining area for cake and to sing happy birthday. Charlotte stood on the chair held by Eddie and Jamie monitoring her around the candle flames. While their family sang happy birthday Jamie and Eddie exchanged a private smile proud of their little family.

Charlotte took a deep breath blowing out both candles then clapped her hands proud of herself. "How old is our big girl," Jamie asked kissing the top of her head.

"I two," Charlotte answered plopping herself down showing she was ready for cake. Laughing Eddie cut and passed around cake while Jamie took charge of the coffee orders. Once everyone was settled and eating Jamie returned to his wife's side kissing her cheek.

"Later we have to talk," Eddie told him turning her attention to their daughter quickly eating her chocolate cake.


	26. Chapter 26

The party lasted until after nine with Niki leaving first so shed be able to get up for work and school the following day. Giving Charlotte hugs the pair left followed by Danny, Linda and the boys. Amanda left with her father pouting wanting more time with her friend leaving Henry and Frank.

"Let us help you clean up what do you want to do with the rest of this," Henry offered referring to the leftover cake. Jamie retrieved foil to wrap it up in case the kids wanted it tomorrow.

In the living room Frank helped tidy up quietly glancing up at Eddie who tended to her two kids passed out on the couch. "They had a good time," Frank commented with a smile, stopping to watch her.

"Yea they did I'm glad, how about you did you have fun?" Eddie finished covering Charlotte intending to take them both upstairs in a few minutes.

"Yes I did it was a wonderful party but I sense something else is on your mind." Frank raised an eyebrow at his daughter able to read her easily, and therefore offered a smile to ease her mind from whatever occupied it.

Eddie couldn't help but laugh at the skill of her father and boss despite being off the job for so long. "How do you do that?"

"Years of practice, what's on your mind Eddie?"

The usually opinionated blond sucked in a breath not sure where to start. Seeing Jamie at their kids party talking to his grandfather, father and siblings made her long for her own family. Catching the sad twinkle in her blue eyes Frank tried again. "You're my daughter too Eddie, tell me what's wrong."

Eddie heaved a breath and lifted her head to look at him. "Seeing the family here was great it just made me miss my dad. If I can be honest I'm a little nervous about our meeting tomorrow."

"Well of course your father should have been here they're his grandkids too. I have a feeling you won't have to be sad much longer and don't worry about our meeting tomorrow. Let me get grandpa so you guys can get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning Eddie bright and early," Frank smiled leaving a confused Eddie behind.

Henry returned to say goodbye , giving Eddie a tight hug. "Thank you Eddie it was a great party. One day this week we'll have lunch okay," Henry pulled away smiling then followed Frank out heading to their own house a few blocks away.

Jamie walked in right behind smiling at his grandfather hugging Eddie grateful at how they accepted Eddie and treated her like one of their own. Even Danny when he didn't spare Eddie from his brotherly teasing.

Jamie crossed the room sitting behind her on the couch and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Go lay down babe, I'll put the kids to sleep and we can talk," Jamie said in her ear.

"I want to tuck them in too." Eddie smiled lifting Thomas into her arms careful not to wake him bringing him up to his room while Jamie took Charlotte. She pulled the covers back tucking Thomas in smiling at her sleeping boy for a minute smiling.

Eddie finally leaned down kissing his head gently whispering, "love you buddy sleep well."

Smiling Eddie met Jamie in the hallway switching saying good night and met in the bedroom to settle in for the night. They changed quietly slipping under the covers and Eddie into Jamie's arms.

"Have fun tonight, " Jamie questioned softly while massaging her arms.

"Yea did you?" Eddie let out a breath at his gentle touch immediately feeling all the tension escape from her body.

Jamie responded with a smile feeling her body relax knowing she was holding back from him. Earlier he'd walked into the living room where she and his father stood far apart from everyone else engaged in what looked like a serious conversation.

"Yea? What were you and my father talking about that got you looking so sad afterwards? Is that you wanted to talk about," Jamie questioned. Eddie raised her eyes to his surprised he saw them as Frank tried to be discreet.

"Yea, your father is requesting my presence tomorrow at 0900 hours. I've never been invited to his office Jamie and I'm a little nervous," Eddie admitted, the thought of a meeting with her boss who also happens to be her father in law got her wondering what he needed to speak about that couldn't be said there.

Jamie sighed wishing he'd known about the meeting but his father wouldn't say what he was talking to Eddie about. "Well he didn't tell you to bring a lawyer right so it's probably something good."

"actually he asked me to bring you," Eddie's eyes twinkled up at him relieved at least he'd be by her side during the meeting. Jamie smiled kissing her softly whispering in her ear before she fell asleep.

"I'll be there."

They woke up early the following morning getting the kids ready for school before taking turns showering. Dropping Thomas off first then Charlotte Jamie drove into the city finding a close spot to 1 pp.

After going through security they took the elevator upstairs to the 14th floor, greeted by Baker who was informed to expect them. Wearing a smile for the youngest Reagan and his wife Baker announced they'd arrived leaving the room.

When they entered Frank rose to greet them sitting back around the couch. Frank smiled at his youngest son, "I see Officer Janko went with a highly prestigious lawyer."

"We called you here Eddie because your father is being released soon."

Jamie wasn't sure what to expect from his wife. He surely didn't expect her to cry and start to get sick. Jamie rubbed his wife's back softly, "It's all right, honey. It's all right, breathe..."

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I didn't anticipate she would react this way." Frank stepped around the desk to stroke Eddie's hair. "I thought you'd be happy, sweetheart."

"I am," Eddie sighed wiping her mouth. "But where's he going to go? If we bring him to our house, Thomas...but he's my dad." Eddie was in a state of total panic.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie pulling her close so she could lay on him. "Shh calm down Eddie, if he needs a place to stay your dad is more then more than welcome to stay with us. "

He leaned down to kiss her softly and pulled her for a tight hug reassuring he was not about to leave her father put in the street. She looked up at him gratefully eyes twinkling feeling slightly less panicked.

"There is paperwork that still needs to be completed and we will need your signatures as well to confirm he will be staying with you. I'm really happy for you Eddie," Frank smiled at his boy's wife whom he considered a daughter.

"Thank you sir for everything."

Frank rose out of his chair extending a hand to his officer but offered a fatherly smile. He was glad they decided to let Armin stay hoping it would rebuild the father daughter bond that deteriorated years ago and with Jamie the peacemaker there to help he could see nothing but good.

"Have a safe tour today both of you come back safe," Frank said with a one handed salute needing to tell every one of his officers to be safe for every officer they lost was personal.

"We will sir," Jamie assured leading his partner both work and life out to their precinct for tour. In the back of his mind echoed Frank's words, "work every tour like there's danger around every corner because one day there will be ."

Little did they know what the future held for them.


	27. Chapter 27

A week after Frank dropped the bombshell on Eddie and Jamie they were called in to complete the last paperwork before he was released several days later. Jamie kept the kids occupied while Eddie went inside to sign her father out.

Thomas looked out the window happily kicking his feet irritating his sister. "Stop Thomas!"

Jamie looked back in time to catch Charlotte putting a hand on Thomas' legs to keep them still. "No kick,"Thomas said trying to free his legs from Charlotte.

"Nice legs Thomas," Jamie intervened waiting until Thomas stopped to turn back around. In his mirror Eddie and Armin walked towards them, Armin with an arm around her shoulder holding his baby girl.

Jamie stepped out of the car and went around to greet his father in law noting the light hand shake almost uncaring. "So you're married to my precious Edit?" Armin took a minute to look Jamie over with pressed disapproving lips.

"That's right sir,Jamie Reagan nice to meet you." Armin simply nodded holding Eddie happily free and able to see his girl. Eddie smiled the twinkle in her eye at having her father back reminding Jamie why they were doing this.

"Daddy, that's Charlotte and Thomas our two kids," Eddie introduced as Armin heard noises from the back seat. Thomas had looked up at the same time Armin looked in upset at seeing an unfamiliar face looking at him.

Raising an eyebrow Armin mumbled under his breath sliding in the front passenger. , "Nice pumpkin. "

The ride home was quiet with Eddie occupied keeping the kids busy and quiet in the back. Once Jamie pulled in he went around getting Thomas out of his car seat whispering soft hush noises to sooth him.

Thomas forgot why he was upset once they stepped inside going to play with his trains. Armin sat on the couch watching his grandkids curiously especially Thomas. Knowing that curious look all to well Jamie spoke up, "Thomas was diagnosed with autism he's 8 now."

Armin nodded quiet at first finally observing the couple. "So you've been taking good care of my Edit, she's precious you know."

Jamie smiled knowing all to well how precious Eddie was. "Yes sir of course I love her," he grinned at Eddie and leaned down kissing her softly. Eddie smiled back the twinkle in her eye now shinning for him. "Jamie's amazing daddy, he takes good care of us."

"Good, what is it you do son," Armin asked starting to improve a little more then when he first met Jamie outside the prison even if Jamie wasn't like them.

"I'm a police officer sir."

Armin raised an eyebrow at him with a raised eyebrow at his job choice. "Excuse me, you're a what? Of all the things to be why a cop and you had to marry my daughter? What if you die in the line of duty, do you expect my baby to take care of your kids? Edit deserves the best and you can't give her that."

"Daddy, Jamie takes great care of me and the kids," Eddie pleaded taking his arm wanting this to work so bad. Armin pulled out of her grasp responding by grabbing her hands so his daughter looked at him.

Armin turned to Eddie, "So let me get this straight. You not only became a cop, you married one. Are you even still working now?"

"Yes, Dad, I work and Jamie and I are doing just fine. Our children..."

"The boy doesn't look a thing like you," Armin said. "In fact, eight years ago I wasn't in jail and you weren't a cop so..."

"Thomas is my son from a previous marriage," Jamie replied. "But Eddie is the best mother to him. They are very attached."

A minute later, before Armin reacted, Charlotte ran to her Mommy and Daddy crying with her little arms stretched out.

Eddie knelt down and lifted her crying little girl up soothing her with kisses and tickles under Charlotte smiled. "It's okay baby, we're right here," Eddie comforted gently while Jamie rubbed small circles over his daughter's back.

With a soft smile Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie, leaning over to kiss Charlotte's blond hair until her tears faded and only laughter remained. Charlotte's blue eyes twinkled, the very same color as her mother. "There's that beautiful smile I love," Jamie kissed her cheek.

"I'm a dad too sir, but is like a chance so I can show you that Eddie is well taken care of. Trust me I wouldn't treat her any less then a queen because that's what she deserves," Jamie assured. He knew Eddie wouldn't leave but she desperately wanted her father's blessing.

Armin eye Jamie with his arm around his baby thinking about what he said, nodding after a minute. His Edit seemed happy but Armin would have to see for himself.

"Okay you have a deal, I'll give you a chance but only one chance," Armin agreed slowly.

With the conversation ended for the time being Eddie lead her father and husband to sit around the couch laying against Eddie's arm smiling at her. She slipped her hand into his letting it rest on her lower stomach while Jamie held Charlotte.

From across the room Thomas pushed himself up growing tired as it neared his nap time. He walked to the couch climbing on Eddie's lap with her help, curling against her so his head lay against her stomach. He looked up at her eyes twinkling a deep blue as he rested a hand over her stomach with a confused look on his face.

"Charlotte," he said, letting them know he remembered when Charlotte was growing in her stomach.

Eddie smiled at him nodding, "yea Charlotte grew in mommy's belly, you remember good boy Thomas."

Thomas rubbed a hand over her stomach again the curious look growing deeper. "Baby," he stated. Armin raised an eyebrow at the little boy before studying his princess. "Are you?"

"I just found out honestly, I was going to tell you later Jamie over dinner." Jamie's initial reaction showed shock in his face not expecting to hear that. Once the initial shock wore off he batted away happy tears and pulled Eddie close kissing her.


	28. Chapter 28

"You have to call a doctor!" Armin insisted with Charlotte on his hip and Thomas following him around, watching him like a hawk. Eddie had been getting sick with this baby even more than Charlotte. For the last two days nearly everything she put to her lips came back out. That morning she wasn't able to get out of bed.

"I called and the doctor ordered some blood work. The mobile lab that helps my grandpa is coming to draw it. In the meantime, we just have to wait."

Charlotte began crying, the stress in the house was not good for young children, even Thomas had been acting out. When Charlotte started to stress against Thomas dropped to the floor and bit his grandfather, to him he was the cause of his Momma being so ill and his sister's tears. Things were never like this when it was just them.

"My baby can't get out of bed because of you ow get off!" Armin pulled his ankle away moving away from Thomas who also started to cry and try to latch onto his grandfather. Seeing his kids upset Jamie lifted them both up for comforting hugs.

Jamie kissed the top of their heads adding a rock giving Armin a look trying his best to stay calm and respectful towards his father in law. "I've taken care of Eddie with Charlotte and I'll do the same here you need to let me. "

Charlotte lay her head against his chest soothed by her father's presence. Thomas reached out trying to get down but Jamie pulled him closer to his sister redirecting him. "No no chay no cry," Thomas said taking his sister's hand holding it until she stopped crying.

"She's weak and can't keep her food down," Armin said after a minute once the kids calmed down.

Jamie sighed counting to ten feeling his patience wearing thin. "The lab will be here any minute."

He lifted both kids having to shift them before heading upstairs to their bedroom. Using his foot to push the door open Jamie stepped inside going to the bed checking on Eddie. "Hey babe how are you feeling?"

Eddie looked up at him her face weak but managed a smile somehow. "Exhausted, is everything okay where's my dad?"

Jamie put the kids down on the bed beside her sitting at the edge smiling. "Everything is fine babe we're all worried about you that's all. ."

"You're such a liar," Eddie laughed able to read his face seeing something was going on he wasn't telling her. Jamie smiled taking her hand but keeping what was really going on to himself.

They were interrupted by the technicians led up by Armin peeking in to check on his baby. Jamie remained by her side holding her hand while the technicians took blood. "This will take a few days, the doctor will call when it's ready," the head technician stated as he bandaged Eddie's arm.

"Mommy has a boo boo, I'll make it better." Charlotte leaned down to kiss the bandaged wound careful not to hurt her. Eddie smiled at her daughter gratefully closing her eyes to push back the nassau.

Jamie lifted the trash just in time to catch the next spell, holding it with one hand while stroking her hair with the other. "Honey mommy needs to rest okay, please go do your homework and I'll be there in a minute."

"Daddy, mommy needs to drink orange juice or soup AND rest," Charlotte stated matter of fact with emphasis.

Jamie laughed at his daughter's correction kissing her head. "Yes, go do your homework smarty pants." He lifted her off the bed surprising her with tickles to the side sending Charlotte into a fit of laughter until she was finally able to squirm out of her father's arms and dash out to her room.

He turned back to Eddie taking her hand again with a supportive squeeze. "Jamie, what if something's wrong?" Her blue eyes raised up to look at him with worry twinkling inside. Sure she had been sick with Charlotte but not like this.

"If that happens we'll deal with it, you're not alone in this." He let go of her hand to pull her closer so her head lay in his lap. He gently massaged her head, moving down to her stomach giving special attention to where their baby was.

The gentle feel of his hands trying to sooth her source of sickness relaxed Eddie's tense muscles. Eddie closed her eyes succumbing to sleep feeling better knowing he was beside her. While she slept Jamie held her against him cradling his arms around her letting her know he wasn't going anywhere.

Armin stood by the door watching Jamie comforting his princess unaware of the smile appearing on his face despite his best effort to stay mad at the man who caused his daughter to hurt.

"Edit loves you a lot I can see it in her eyes," he finally spoke up stepping further into the room.

Jamie didn't look up or move just nodding his head in a polite response. "I love her and our kids more then anything in the world," he whispered not wanting to wake her as she needed sleep.

"Yea I see that too but that's still my little Edit you'll understand when Charlotte starts dating seeing your daughter in the hands of another guy. We were close especially after her mom died, it was hard on her," Armin looked at his sleeping daughter with a sigh.

"I understand sir I really do I lost my mom too and it was hard so we leaned on each other my brother, sister, father and grandfather. We're a very close family and they love Eddie too, she's part of our family," Jamie smiled down at his sleeping Eddie continuing to stroke her hair.

Armin sighed slightly not feeling he really did although losing a mom was hard seeing your daughter who was all you had being taken care of by someone else was difficult. "Imagine all you had with your Charlotte and she started going to someone else for everything…"

"Charlotte isn't dating until she's 40 and even then we'll have a police cruiser right behind her," Jamie replied only half joking. He remembered seeing his father have Erin followed on dates and knew Frank do the same for his grand daughter.

Armin laughed too observing them together, how gently Jamie held Eddie, soothing her with gentle strokes having the same loving look in his eyes Armin did for his wife. Still, not only was the kid was a cop but also the police commissioner's boy and therefore not good enough for his Eddie.

He couldn't stand by any longer.


	29. Chapter 29

Thomas leaned up on his toes using his little hand to pick a book off the child size bookshelf, humming as he carried it to the main bedroom where Eddie remained on doctor's orders. Holding the book in one hand Thomas entered the bedroom heading straight for the bed that held his Mama.

"Mama, up please," Thomas said, reaching up to try and climb on the bed himself. Smiling softly Eddie reached down pulling him beside her.

Thomas picked the book up placing it on his lap and leaning against Eddie as he hummed. "Reading me a story buddy?" Eddie asked, kissing his head as he looked through the pictures staying close to his Mama.

Jamie came in to check on Eddie ten minutes later armed with a cup of tea, smiling at the scene. Thomas had curled against Eddie while she slept soundly. "How's she doing buddy? Keeping Mama company?"

Thomas didn't answer instead he kept focused on laying with Eddie.

While Jamie was preoccupied with taking care of Eddie, Armin explored the first floor as he spoke on the phone. "This is Armin Janko, Mr. Mayor, how've you been? Yeah I'm good I actually have a little problem I need help solving." The current Mayor, Carter Poole, was not cooperative, but the former Mayor profited very well from Armin and his schemes.

By the time Jamie returned downstairs, Armin sat on the living room couch smiling at the younger man. "How's my Edit doing? Don't you have to work so you can pay bills and support this growing family?"

"Eddie is fine, she's sleeping and I took time off to be with Eddie today since she's been so sick, but I have a shift tomorrow. Both kids will be in school so it'll just be you and Eddie. I'll pick up the kids from school and bring them home," Jamie sighed continuing past Armin to the kitchen to start the laundry.

Armin grinned hoping he had alone time with Eddie but eager to see how his plan unfolds.

Charlotte arrived home at three thirty eager to tell about her day at pre-K while Jamie cooked dinner. He settled the kids and Armin with plates then he brought one up to Eddie hoping she'd try and eat something. He returned downstairs to supervise Thomas' eating. Charlotte had to do everything herself.

Eddie pushed her food around eating only a little before leaving the plate abandoned for Jamie to pick up later. She fell back asleep waking up only when Jamie came to bed curling against him before falling asleep again.

Jamie woke early getting both kids ready and dropping them off to school before heading to work. "Hey Sarge," Jamie greeted Renzulli on his way past the desk.

"Hey Harvard, done being a good husband? How's Eddie?" Renzulli looked up grinning at his old boot.

"She's getting there," Jamie smiled going to change, then going out to tour with Renzulli.

Back at home, Eddie was resting on the couch. With Charlotte at Pre-K and Thomas working hard in third grade, she had the entire day alone with her father. Armin brought Eddie a cup of weak tea. "Here, sip this" Armin smiled. "When your Mom was having you, oh, you gave her such trouble. She was sick all the time, but she didn't have to worry about two other children and a hard job. Is it true your Jamie is a lawyer?"

Eddie nodded, "Yes, he's Harvard educated and a member of the bar in New York, New Jersey, and for some odd reason, Virginia."

"That would be much safer, honey. The thought of you a widow, the pain of losing a spouse, Edit...it's more than some people can bear f they love like you and Jamie."

Eddie sighed, "I'd love for Jamie to be safer but he loves being a cop. I couldn't ever ask him..."

Armin sighed, "If he loves you as much as you think he does...He'll want what is best for you and this family. Danger is not it. Thomas is simple..."

"Dad!" Eddie gasped. "Thomas is not simple, he's highly intelligent, he just can't communicate like everyone else. That little boy is just as smart as you and I if not more so."

Out on the street, Jamie stepped out of the car going to get them coffee from a stand. "It's on me officer," the owner smiled insisting. Still, Jamie laid money grabbing the cups bringing them back to the car.

Renzulli only just took the cup when their radios cackled, "12 sergeant on the air. You have a 10-2 return to command forthwith." Renzulli looked at Jamie confused as he confirmed, driving back to command.

When they returned the CO waited behind the desk standing straight up. "In my office both of you now." He led them down the hall closing the door behind.

"Reagan, I just got word you're being put on modified assignment for threatening a perp while making an arrest. IAB is already informed and will be investigating the report, but until then your gun and shield." Renzulli watched in shock as Jamie reluctantly handed over his gun and shield.

"Go outside, you'll be answering phones and filing papers until IAB is finished investigating," the CO ordered, walking right behind him. Jamie's head spun trying to remember the incident.

Sighing Jamie had no choice but sit chained to the desk finishing his tour there. He spent the next four hours placing papers in their proper place and dealing with small nuisance calls.

With two hours left on his tour Kate Lansing strolled in stopping at the desk before being directed to Jamie followed by a male. "Officer Reagan, Detective Lansing IAB this is Detective Moore, let's talk in the box."

Jamie followed them to the empty room sitting behind the table uncomfortable. Kate took out a picture placing in front of him. "Does he look familiar?" Jamie stared at the picture suddenly remembering the collar, a robbery call that ended in a foot chase and wrestling match.

"Yeah, I remember but he swung at me after running when we told him to stop…"

Moore slammed his hand on the table glaring, "Look real good officer, not only did you threaten him he came back with bruises from your little match."

"He swung at me while I tried arresting him!" Jamie began defending himself.

"So you beat him up because he wouldn't cooperate; just like your brother. Guess you think just because you're a Reagan your above the law?" Moore mocked going around to lift him.

Jamie pulled his arm away multiple times as Moore grinned at him, turning and shoving the agent temper flaring. Moore stumbled back putting his hands to protect himself as Jamie swung again.

Kate stepped between them pushing Jamie into the chair while looking back at her partner, "Go take a walk." She waited for him to step out to look the younger Reagan over with a smile seeing him calming down.

"You do remind me of Danny, passionate about the job. I was his partner for a bit. Look Jamie I can't really believe what we're hearing so talk to me and I'll see what I can do…"


	30. Chapter 30

Eddie could tell the minute Jamie arrived in the house with the children something was wrong. His stance was one of stress and strain and even little Charlotte could sense it. She was holding onto her father, but whimpering. "I want my Mommy," over and over.

"Mommy's here," Eddie told the small girl who experienced digestive upset whenever she was stressed. "Come to Mommy, does your tummy hurt?" Eddie sat with her baby on her lap. "Jamie, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Thomas looked between both his parents, his sister and his grandfather. He felt the strain too and didn't know what to do. He began flapping his arms but didn't get the relief he usually did so he did something Jamie never saw him do before.

Thomas put a hand on Jamie's chest, looked him right in the eye and said, "Daddy no sad." Both Jamie and Eddie looked down at him taken back by his ability to identify the emotion in the room. It was a huge step for him, he was not usually able to deal with strong emotions in himself or others. Jamie's heart swelled with pride.

"I'm on modified assignment and under IAB investigation for a threat that was never made, so I'm on desk duty filing papers." Jamie plopped on the couch still holding Thomas with a sigh. He still didn't understand this whole thing and how it started to begin with. "I hate how people can just make things up and people get all crazy. I never did anything, this perp has a sheet longer than my arm and I am the hall monitor until further notice!"

Eddie placed a supportive hand on his shoulder feeling for him. In the same situation she'd be pissed to get taken off the streets for no reason. She felt like something else was wrong but with her father and their children here, she's just let Jamie feel his feelings and try to relax.

"Did they say why? I know your dad can't get involved in this but maybe Danny knows the IAB officer, just to see if they're a hardass or not," Eddie suggested softly. She moved closer and put an arm around Jamie for comfort and support.

Armin stood behind them wordlessly just listening to Jamie's side, trying not to grin in front of them. He knew Frank tried not to show favoritism towards his kids and therefore wouldn't be able to help the youngest Reagan. Even if Danny did speak to his friend he wouldn't be able to trace where the order came from. Soon his baby girl would the pampered and secure wife of a Harvard lawyer, not a NYC cop.

"I know it's frustrating but it'll work itself out. I know you didn't do anything Jamie because I've ridden with you." Eddie gently pulled him against her so his head rested against her shoulder, kissing his forehead.

Eddie fixed a light fun dinner for everyone then they stayed on the couch until Charlotte started falling asleep on Eddie's lap. Smiling Eddie carried their baby girl upstairs for bed tucking her in and kissing her little head. Eddie hated that her little girl had such tummy trouble. Downstairs Jamie held Thomas on his lap feeling so close to his son that particulare day. He was reading to him when Eddie came back down.

Armin watched Eddie join Jamie on the couch this time she used his shoulder as a pillow until he finished the book. As Jamie closed the book he kissed Thomas' head gently hugging his boy close wrapping one arm around Eddie, they sat holding them until Thomas fell asleep.

When Jamie tried to carry Thomas upstairs for bed Thomas tightened his grip not wanting to separate from his father yet. "I'm right here buddy it's okay," Jamie whispered gently laying Thomas down and pulling the covers up.

"Stay Daddy," Thomas held onto his father both falling asleep on the bed.

The next morning was hectic, Eddie had an appointment right after Thomas and Charlotte went off at school. They sat in the doctor's waiting room holding hands while waiting to be seen.

"Reagan," a nurse called, smiling at the nice looking couple as she led them to a room. "Change into the gown and I'll be back in a few." She closed the door behind allowing Eddie to change and get comfortable.

Eddie changed quickly laying on the bed with a smile when Jamie came over to take her hand. The nurse returned minutes later smiling as she set up the sonogram machine, rubbing jelly over Eddie's stomach.

The machine beeped before coming to life with a fuzzy picture. The nurse moved around his the scanner until the picture cleared showing a gray scale. "Okay, let's see what we have."

When the screen cleared two large gray circles moved together. "Very active little ones," the nurse smiled watching the screen. Jamie looked back at the nurse continuing to hold Eddie's hand and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ones?"

The nurse couldn't help but laugh at the nervous father to be. "Yeah, you see those dots right there? Those are your babies. We can't know what sex they are yet but they're very active and growing very well."

"Tell me about it," Eddie said with a groan, using one hand to rub her stomach. She noticed it was already swelling in spite of how sick she'd been.

"You'll definitely feel it more than usual and carrying twins will cause your stomach to enlarge at a significant rate even with increased morning sickness. I would suggest you rest as much as possible, staying off your feet as the extra weight will create back pain," the nurse eyed her cleaning up as she gave suggestions.

Jamie agreed with a nod, squeezing Eddie's hand promising to pamper her more so she could rest. Little did he know what was to come.

Jamie helped Eddie home and on the couch to rest, bringing her tea. While she relaxed Jamie cleaned up around the house leaving only to pick the kids up. Charlotte sat in her little princess Jasmine chair next to the couch telling her mom how the teacher is giving her advanced work.

Thomas followed Jamie around the house while Jamie finished cleaning up and cooked dinner, wanting to stay close feeling a change coming.

Eddie remained on the couch until Jamie helped her upstairs for bed. She lay on her side facing him with a smile feeling Jamie's hands around her stomach staying close to her.

He was in for a surprise the next morning, waking up with his hands now under her swollen stomach. Eddie too woke up groaning unable to see her anything past her stomach. She knew it was swelling but this was much faster than she thought. "Hey morning, how do you feel?"

"Look at me how do you think I feel?" Eddie shifted away unable to move far instead just groaned. "I'm not even that far along Jamie."

Jamie didn't respond only hugging her close thinking with his desk assignment unsure of what would happen to their financial situation. He sighed using the time to think of options.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey Reagan, can you file this for me?" Renzulli asked approaching during another day of modified duty. Jamie sighed having no choice but to take the paper from his boss.

Renzulli smiled feeling bad the kid was being railroaded like this, but he knew the truth would come out. Still, having been on modified duty himself Renzulli knew how he felt. "Listen to me Reagan, I know it sucks being off the streets but they'll clear you, just hang in there." Renzulli patted Jamie's back heading into his office leaving Jamie to file.

Across town, Danny waited outside the IAB office eyes narrowed, in a deep focus. He pushed off the car finding the person he was waiting for walking out onto the street. "Hey Kate, how've you been?"

Kate stopped surprised to hear her former partner's voice. "Hey Danny, I'm good how are you?"

"I'm okay, actually kind of pissed someone is going after my brother saying he threatened a perp," Danny raised an eyebrow studying her.

"Yeah, I know but you know I can't talk about it either its an ongoing investigation." Kate started past her former partner mumbling so only he heard, "Park in five," before crossing the street towards her car.

Danny shook his head glaring at the building, walking back to his own car. He met Kate at the local park two blocks away smiling at her when she walked over. "Hey, I'm sorry about your brother Danny. I interviewed him he doesn't seem the type to be aggressive towards perps." She bit her tongue from saying like you did figuring now was not the time.

"Who ordered it?" Danny demanded, not meaning to come off harsh since she was helping him. Kate hesitated biting her tongue before answering.

Jamie finished his tour going home to find Armin on the couch smiling. Eddie greeted Jamie with a smile, sitting with her legs elevated with a pillow behind her to support her back. Ignoring Armin, Jamie sat on Eddie's right greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey babe, how do you feel?" Jamie asked softly rubbing her growing stomach. Today it gained several more inches giving Eddie a nice spot to place things.

"Eh," she laughed snuggling into him not seeing the frown on Armin's face in obvious disapproval.

Jamie rubbed her stomach gently with a smile in a good mood despite still being on modified. "You hungry or anything, did you eat today?"

"I'm good thanks,I did eat before " Eddie shifted so she lay on his lap, smiling up when Jamie rested his hands over her stomach. Jamie stayed quiet holding Eddie so She could rest until they heard the school bus pull up.

Jamie went out to greet them frowning when the doors opened and didn't see Thomas. "He won't get up, I don't know we've never had a problem before" the bus aide sighed never usually have a problem getting Thomas off the bus. Jamie climbed up looking over the seats to the middle where his son sat.

"Hey Thomas, time to get off buddy," Jamie started softly. Thomas looked out the window kicking his legs and hummed softly staying where he was. "Thomas, stand up," Jamie tried again firming his voice wondering about the unusual behavior.

Thomas kicked his legs again this time while waving his arms not once looking in his father's direction. "Thomas, time to get off," Jamie said, reaching a hand out to help him still not getting any eye contact.

Eddie came up behind having watched by the window seeing the bus still there. The bus aide greeted her with a tired smile and explanation, "He won't get off or even look at us."

Eddie moved behind Jamie into the seats in front of Thomas watching his body language. "Thomas, Mommy needs you to get off and come inside." Thomas pushed himself up hands still waving as he hummed, walking past Jamie to Eddie.

Once off the bus Thomas stopped walking reaching for Eddie's hand. "You can hold my hand but when it's time go you listen, okay?" In response, Thomas pulled his hand down so he could hug Eddie's leg.

"C'mon lets go inside buddy," Eddie smiled trying for his hand again sighing as he continued hugging her leg. "It's okay, you're not in trouble, come inside."

"Inside, inside," Thomas repeated, his arms wrapped tightly around her leg, not letting go.

Sighing Eddie walked him inside sitting on the couch and tapped the spot next to her. unable to lift him.

Thomas climbed up on the spot beside her using Eddie as a pillow, with his hand over her enlarged stomach. Eddie put an arm around him in a hug smiling, "those are your baby brothers or sisters."

"Baby," Thomas repeated continuing to lay on Eddie.

Armin stood from his chair starting over worried about the little boy so close to his princess. Seeing movement drawing closer to him Thomas sat up hands raised in the air slams shook his head. "No no my mama."

Eddie kissed his head sharing Jamie's surprised look with one of her own. "That's my daddy Thomas, your grandpa. Dad, he's fine with me."

Armin stood back raising an eyebrow with worry as Jamie sat on the couch behind Thomas hugging him for reassurance. Seeing Jamie interacting with the kids let Armin know he was no doubt a good loving father, but nothing he did made him good enough for his Eddie.

He sighed sending a quick text while Jamie and Eddie were distracted.


	32. Chapter 32

"Eddie, you're supposed to have your feet up babe," Jamie sighed finding Eddie walking around the living room. Jamie placed a cup he'd brought Eddie filled with her favorite tea on the table, watching her for a minute.

When she came around the couch again Jamie grabbed her shoulders gently guiding her to sit down. "I can't just sit anymore Jamie, I want these babies out look how big I got!" Eddie rubbed a hand over her stomach which was so large now that she needed help getting up and down. The extra pressure often hurt her back even after Jamie massaged the area.

"So let's go for a walk then, but not far," Jamie suggested feeling how badly she wanted to get out of the house. Eddie's sparkling eyes confirmed that's what she wanted so Jamie helped her up, arm around her back.

They barely got out the door when Eddie decided she had to use the bathroom, turning to go back inside while Jamie waited for her on the porch.

When Eddie came out she started back towards Jamie, but stopped when she heard her father on the phone in the next room. Narrowing her eyes Eddie leaned against the door to hear better.

"No, nothing happened from that either! You have to do better than that! You do what I say, I give you a paycheck! Now do your damn job and get that kid off the street. My daughter isn't going to stay with some cop and risk being alone with four kids!"

Tears streamed down Eddie's face as she began to sob hard in disbelief her father was the one trying to frame Jamie. Her tears stopped quickly replaced with anger, as she stepped into the room fists balled ready to fight.

"How could you?! This whole time behind our back? How could you get Jamie framed so he loses his shield? How could you do this to me! I trusted you!" Jamie, hearing shouting rushed inside looking between the two.

"Eddie, he's no good for you! Why don't you see that? He's just a cop you can do so much better then him," Armin folded his arms against his chest not regretting the decision he made to help his baby girl.

Eddie moved closer her blue eyes flaring with anger and betrayal. "I TRUSTED YOU, GAVE YOU A CHANCE! Jamie is the best thing that ever happened to me; I love our family. I'm done! Get out NOW!"

Jamie moved to his wife's side listening to everything; so proud of her but at the same time worried. The last thing she needed was stress. "You need to go, now," he warned while hugging Eddie close to him. Now that the anger was fading she was hurting and in tears.

Once Armin left Eddie turned around into Jamie's arms sobbing, comforted by his tight hug. "I'm sorry babe," Jamie whispered adding a kiss to her head. "Let's go lay down okay? Thomas should be home any minute "

Jamie led Eddie to the bedroom going to get Thomas off the bus leaving him with Eddie to cuddle while he made dinner. Thomas knew his Mommy was sad, he stayed very close to her. Charlotte followed her father around telling him all about school.

Jamie grabbed a pot from the cabinet when he heard Thomas humming behind. "Hey buddy, how's mommy?"

"Mommy, mommy" Thomas grabbed his father's hand pulling him to the steps. Out of curiosity Jamie allowed his son to lead him upstairs into the bedroom. There was an urgency about him that made Jamie nervous.

Walking in Jamie found Eddie holding her stomach sitting over a soaked bed sheet. "Oh shit, Eddie baby I'm here. Good boy Thomas go play with Charlotte okay buddy?" Jamie grabbed the phone calling 9-1-1 demanding a bus.

While he called Thomas returned climbing up on the bed and reached for Eddie's stomach rubbing it. "Hey buddy thank you," Eddie greeted between breaths taking his hands crying in pain feeling lower pressure.

"Jamie, we can't wait they're coming."

Jamie sighed dialing his grandfather needing to balance the phone as he guided Eddie's legs up. "Hey Grandpa, Eddie's in labor at the house, they're coming now!" Henry assured he'd be right over, Jamie's attention was turned back to his wife.

He leaned in sighing surprised to see her fully dilated. "Okay deep breaths, Eddie, on the next contraction push." Eddie winced following Jamie's instructions breathing in before pushing.

When Jamie checked again he found a head peeking through. "Jamie," Henry greeted pausing when he too saw the head. "Okay relax kid get some towels okay hurry." Jamie rushed to the closet bringing back towels.

"Okay Eddie, deep breaths one more breath and you'll have one," Henry reassured musing the towel as a glove to catch the baby when it slid out. A shrill cry filled the room the most beautiful sound to Eddie and Jamie's ears.

Thomas hummed staying by his mother's side as his new brother was passed along to Jamie while Eddie worked on delivering their second child. Holding their son Jamie sat beside Thomas smiling at Eddie kissing her head encouragingly.

Fifteen minutes later baby boy number two made his quiet entrance into the world with Thomas by his mom's side. Henry wrapped the tiny baby in another blanket handing him to Eddie.

"You did great babe, I'm proud of you. Thomas look you have two brothers, Christopher and Riley." Thomas hummed low looking at the two new faces pointing curiously, "Baby?"

Eddie smiled at him weak, "Yeah, sweetie, you and Charlotte's little brothers."

Charlotte who until this point had been content to play on her tablet,, was retrieved by Henry stood in the doorway making a face at the babies her parents held. "More boys?"


	33. Chapter 33

Medics arrived ten minutes after, surprised to find the couple cradling their newborn twins calmly. As per regulation they placed Eddie in a wheelchair for transfer to Lutheran. Jamie hopped in the ambulance too still holding his newest son ensured by Henry he'd meet them with Charlotte and Thomas.

Eddie held Riley in her arms contently watching one of her new sons sleeping tiredly. His little lips turned upward into a small smile as he rested. "Hey Riley, hey baby boy." She looked up at Jamie

Christopher was the more vocal twin. He was still fussing away in Jamie's arms. "You delivered both twins?"

Jamie nodded "Yeah she didn't seem to have much trouble but Reilly, that's the one my wife has, didn't cry much."

The medics made their notes as they drove to the hospital.

When they arrived Eddie was taken one way and Jamie and the babies sent another way. "I'll be right there, Eddie," Jamie assured her as he followed the babies through the regular tests. Little Reilly was still eerily quiet. The doctor began examining both twins, Christopher was quickly given back to Jamie sporting a hospital issue blanket and hat. Reilly took longer, the doctor slipped a tiny tube in his throat vacuumed his little nose...Finally Jamie heard his baby boy cry.

Jamie hurried back to Eddie with two fussy and clean babies. "They look exactly like each other!" Jamie told Eddie. Henry was at her side already with Thomas and Charlotte. Charlotte was dropping big tears as she looked at her Daddy with two new babies. She reached for Thomas. "C'mon Thomas, we gotta go. Mommy and Daddy have new babies. NO more us..."

"Hey wait right there," Jamie said before she could take a step handing the babies to Eddie's before turning to lift his little princess up. "Talk to me baby girl, what makes you think that?"

Charlotte folded her arms against her chest frowning, the same face Eddie makes when she's mad. "You left us without even saying goodbye for those twins. They're babies, they need attention so Thomas and I will become absolute."

Jamie chuckled at his daughter's attempt to use big vocabulary words, kissing her cheek gently. "Charlotte, you have nothing to worry about mommy and daddy love you and Thomas the same as the twins. They'll need attention but they need a big sister too because you know things they don't."

"I can read, bet they can't." Charlotte smiled proud of her ability to read something the twins couldn't do just yet.

"See, and that also means you and Thomas get special older sibling privileges the twins don't like staying away longer and eating ice cream with us. Would you like that to have special time with us," Jamie asked softly.

Charlotte's eyes sparkled nodding excitedly, "yes!" With a smile Jamie hugged his princess close placing a kiss on her forehead. He leaned down to hug Thomas holding his two oldest smiling whispering, "I love you Charlotte, love you Thomas."

Thomas placed his hands on Jamie's cheeks kissing him with a response that teared Jamie's eyes, "love you daddy."

Jamie couldn't find his voice for several minutes. Thomas had spoke a full sentence and he'd done it to tell him he loved him. Eddie felt her throat close. "Oh Thomas, come see Mommy buddy. I'm so proud of you!"

Thomas ran to his Mommy and looked up on the bed, "Baby...baby brothers..." He patted their little feet, Christopher kicked him away. Eddie laughed, "Chris doesn't like his feet touched. You don't like that either do you, Thomas?"

Thomas vigorously shook his head making everyone laugh.

Henry took the older children home, Frank was going to grill and then take them for ice cream. Jamie sat in the chair by Eddie's bed as she and his babies slept.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see his father-in-law. "Haven't you done enough?"

"I heard that Edit had the twins and I...for what it's worth I am so sorry. I just wanted the best and to spare her any pain. Looks like I caused a lot."

Jamie sighed, "Yes, you did. What you did to me, I don't care I can handle it, but you hurt Eddie again and that I can't stand for. When she's stronger if you want to apologize to her and make it up, I won't stand in the way. You have two grandsons..."

Armin smiled, "Everything I do for my girl turns to a disaster," he sighed.

"Maybe you should try being there for her and let her do for herself...I"m a father too, I can't protect them from everything, but I can be there when life hits the hard. God forbid something happens to me...the way it is now Eddie has only my family. You did that...I hope she'll let you fix it."

Armin gave his sleeping daughter a quick look then turned back to Jamie, "can I see my grandsons before I go please?"

Jamie hesitated not sure if that was the best idea, finally giving in knowing underneath it all Eddie would at least want that for her father. Giving Armin a nod he signaled for the older man to come inside and lead him to the crib.

Armin smiled looking over the top at his two sleeping grandsons. "They're beautiful what are their names?"

"This is Christopher and Riley. "

Neither noticed Eddie starting to wake up finding her father in the room with them.


	34. Chapter 34

"Thomas, stop," Eddie said firmly to her 12 year old son. "Momma has to fix your hair, it's sticking up."

The sun was shining brightly that day in late May. Jamie was occupied getting the twins ready, Christopher was outgoing and far ahead of his time, but Riley was much quieter and preferred to keep to himself. They had received the news that past September their little boy was also considered to be on spectrum, though is abilities were much higher than Thomas'. Riley made eye contact and spoke in full sentences, something Thomas still did not do very often.

"No...no..." Thomas pushed at Eddie's hands.

"Don't you want to look nice for graduation?" she asked gently. "Thomas, look at Momma..." She used her finger to draw his eye contact. "Use your words, tell me..." Eddie sat back and let Thomas take his time.

"No stage," he managed. "Don't want to."

"I see," Eddie replied. "You're nervous, that's okay. But Ms. Danielle said Amanda will be right next to you, all right? If you get scared, she'll be there..."

Thomas smiled, he really liked Amanda. She was his best friend.

She managed to fix her oldest boy's hair taking him in with a teary eyed look amazed he's going to graduate. "Look at how handsome you look," she smiled hugging him gently.

Charlotte stepped down the last step smiling in her pretty pink dress twirling before joining her mother and brother in the living room. "You look so handsome Thomas," she complimented smiling at her big brother.

Eddie stood up satisfied, starting towards the steps to yell for Jamie they were going to be late. Riley and Christopher appeared at the top of the steps barreling down towards her followed by Jamie. "Easy boys, we're all ready?"

Jamie smiled at her coming down in a dress shirt and black pants with his hair slicked back neatly. "Yea cmon hey princess you look pretty." Jamie took Charlotte's hand and Riley's in his left.

The family piled into the car driving the short distance to Thomas school smiling. Jamie helped Eddie with the kids taking Riley with him to bring Thomas into his classroom. Amanda walked over smiling just finishing helping her sister. "Hey congratulations Thomas," she said hugging him.

Thomas took Amanda's hand walking back to his classmates with his best friend to dress. Riley started looking around his attention caught by a toy on the shelf,pulling his father's hand to get over. "We have to go meet mommy, Charlotte and Christopher," Jamie shook his head.

"No, I want to stay here and play." Riley dropped his weight to the floor refusing to get up.

"You're going to play at home Riley stand up." When Riley refused to get up Jamie picked him up and carried him into the hallway where it was quieter, setting him on a cushion. "when your ready we can go inside."

Riley kicked his feet, any attempt at getting back into the room blocked by Jamie who gave him no other attention. After ten minutes Riley lay back tired seeing he wasn't getting anywhere. "I'm ready."

Jamie helped his son up and led him to where Eddie and the kids sat waiting. Eddie was about to ask what took so long but the tired look on Jamie's face told her something happened. Riley smirked sliding off his chair onto the floor, jumping back up seeing his father's head turning towards him.

Luckily their attention was drawn towards the back by pomp and circumstance signaling graduation was beginning. Thomas followed his classmates encouraged by Amanda behind him. Eddie smiled taking a picture through blurry tears proud of their boy.

Once all the graduates made it to the stage a video played of some events from the past year. Charlotte smiled pointing out her big brother in various clips at the big table during group of playing with Amanda.

Thomas stared at the big crowd turning around to make sure Amanda was still there with him. She smiled, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder letting him know it was okay.

"We have learned so much and grown together as a family. As each graduate receives his or her diploma know that we will always be part of our family too. Let's recognize each graduate, stand up." The graduates stood following their teacher's signal to wait until their name was called.

"Thomas Reagan." Amanda took Thomas' hand guiding him towards the teacher smiling. Thomas' gaze remained focused on the crowd staring at him with large smiles and flashes of light.

"No, want mommy." Thomas pulled away from Amanda turning his back to the crowd nervously. Seeing her boy so upset Eddie placed Christopher with Jamie going to comfort her son.

On stage Amanda attempted to calm Thomas smiling seeing Eddie approaching. "Look mama's here." Eddie knelt behind Thomas whispering, "Hey buddy, what's the matter?"

Hearing his mom's voice Thomas faced her burying his head in her shoulder. "No stage don't want to." Eddie enveloped him in a tight hug and kissed his head letting him know it was okay.

With a broad smile Ms Danielle brought the diploma over handing it to Thomas. "Congratulations Thomas," she said extending her open hand smiling when he gave her a hard high five feeling better with his mom by his side.

Jamie watched with a smile in disbelief his oldest was graduating about to embark on high school , wondering what was next for Thomas?


	35. Chapter 35

Just wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed and supported me through this story, it's one that is very close to me. Thanks to BlueBloods82 for her support and pushes when I got stuck.

Eddie smiled hearing humming behind her, letting her know Thomas entered the room. "Hey buddy, what would you like for breakfast?"

Rather then answering Thomas crossed the kitchen to open the fridge appearing a minute later with yogurt. "What do you need," Eddie prompted rewarding him with the spoon when he said "spoon."

Thomas brought his yogurt to the table pulling apart the top before digging in. Leaning against the counter with a coffee cup in her hand Eddie smiled sadly watching him eat still amazed at how far he's come.

Eddie felt a pang in her heart as she remembered her Jamie. He had positively glowed the first time Thomas did that, but never had he glowed as much as the day Thomas at nine, said he loved him. That was thirty years ago, and her Jamie had been gone for a week now. Thomas still didn't quite grasp it, he still called for and looked for his father. The permanence of death was not something Thomas ever was able to grasp.

Eddie slowly moved to the table to sit down, she was very sore from a battle with Thomas the night before when he exhibited heavy behaviors at not being able to find Jamie. Charlotte, Christopher, and Riley were coming over soon to discuss what to do.

Thomas picked up on Eddie's sadness, "Momma?"

Eddie smiled, "I know sweet boy." Thomas did express remorse now if his fits hurt someone. "I know you are sorry. Thomas, Momma needs you to listen..."

"Mom?" Charlotte called holding the hand of her two year old son. Little Frankie loved his Uncle Thomas and ran to him full speed. Thomas had a very special relationship with all of his nieces and nephews.

"In the kitchen," Eddie struggled to stand up, both hips and knees have long ago worn down to bone on bone. It was only Eddie's fear of surgery and what would become of Thomas if she was gone while Jamie was sick that prevented her from getting replacements.

"Oh..." she groaned going to meet Charlotte.

"How you doing Mom?" Charlotte held her mother close. Their father's illness had been long and had taken a toll on Eddie. Charlotte worried that between her age, physical condition, and broken heart, keeping up with Thomas would be too much costing her another parent she was not ready to lose.

Eddie didn't know how to answer her daughter, she was tired both physically and emotionally drained, still hurting at loosing her Jamie and physically tired. "I'm..here baby how are you? I can't believe how big Frankie is getting."

"I know, he's a little terror though always getting into stuff he isn't supposed to be and climbing on stuff. But seriously mom how are you feeling? You don't look so good mom, have you been sleeping?" Even Charlotte could see the dull twinkle in her mom's eyes, the sadness that remained when Jamie died.

"Jamie used to say how Uncle Danny was the same way growing up. He was always active, running around down the steps. Must run in the family your brother Riley was the same way if you remember," Eddie smiled remembering how often she would chase after Riley.

Riley and Christopher chose that moment to join the conversation, "what did I do?"

The boys exchanged greetings before turning back to Eddie waiting to be filled in. "I was just saying how Riley used to run all over the house. Uncle Danny did the same thing."

Christopher smiled at his twin laughing and turned serious wanting to get the reason for their meeting. Thomas hummed next to Charlotte playing with his nephew while the other family members talked.

"We need to talk about what the best option for Thomas is. Mom no offense is getting older and with her bad knees can't provide the care he needs," Charlotte explained not wanting to add the change she saw after Jamie died.

Eddie admitted sadly she wasn't the same as her younger self after years of being a police officer wore down her knees. "I want him to stay close with friends or family not a facility if we can help it."

Christopher turned to his right where his brother played some game with Frankie unaware of the side conversation. "No not from I've read we're not sending him to those places. They do have good day services or we can look up if he's eligible for respite hours. He can stay with someone but an agency worker will come over help him with self care skills, socialization."

Eddie smiled sadly at her son's comment, thinking back to a conversation she had with Jamie right before he passed. Jamie voiced his concern about Eddie and Thomas especially what would happen to him.

Jamie lay propped up into a sitting position with pillows unable to get out of bed. Thomas too had sensed something was going on lay beside his father while the couple talked softly.

"Eddie, I'm sorry babe. Make sure you keep in touch with my family okay so they can help you. Your knees are bad enough maybe get a desk job and you'll still be getting my checks." Jamie paused smiling at Thomas. He was worried knowing how hard it is to raise him but even more now as an adult.

"We will I promise I'll take good care of him Jamie, get some rest okay." Eddie leaned in placing a kiss on his forehead. Eddie watched him sleep with Thomas remaining by his side.

Tears stung Eddie's eyes thinking about her promise to take care of Thomas and she will keep that promise no matter what it took. "It's going to be a hard decision no matter what, a hard transition."

All eyes fell on Thomas playing with Frankie socially playing with him instead of just across from him. Eddie blinked letting hot tears stream down her face wishing Jamie was here to see how well he was doing, like he promised for better or worse.

"Charlotte, would you.."

Before Eddie could finish asking her daughter to take the responsibility of looking after her brother Christopher sighed. "I'll take him, Charlotte has a two year old that's a lot itself. I'm not letting my brother stay with strangers."

"What about Amanda, isn't she working in the field? Maybe she can help us," Riley suddenly remembered from when she last visited them.

"Yea she does, I'll reach out to her," Charlotte made a mental note to make that phone call later.

Eddie checked on Thomas again pushing around trains with Frankie smiling at him through teary eyes. She was glad Thomas would be taken care of as she promised Jamie.


End file.
